Lost In You
by Carrispagz
Summary: Bakugou loves his quirkless gf/best friend, but will their relationship last through his drive to be the number one hero, or will the wedge between them grow as a new hero and exchange student steps forward not only claiming Bakugou's constant admiration and attention, but also possibly his heart? M for mature situations, sexual content and plenty of drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for checking out my brand new story! I hope you enjoy, please comment and let me know what you think! **_

_**As always I do not own MHA or any of it's characters, I also do not own the image in relation to this story. It's a little hard to read the tag but I believe the creator of the image is named Shima920 so thank you Shima920 for a wonderful photo of Katsuki Bakugou! **_

_**These stories may, and more than likely will, contain graphic content on both a disturbing and sexual nature. Please read with caution. **_

* * *

The rain had fallen hard outside that day, leaving the cool night air humid and smelling like fresh mowed grass and leaves. Ayako sighed, sitting on the swing at the park by her house. She watched, now numb to the slight brisk air that had made her shiver, as the cars on the adjacent street drove by. Oh, how she wished she could just run far away. Away from the hell hole that was her home. Her father was home for a few nights before travelling again on another business trip, and every time he came home, the house erupted in chaos. Not the happy chaos or joyousness that was family gathering. It was constant screaming and physical fighting between both of Ayako's parents.

When her mother was too weak to take another hit, her father turned his abuse to her. She was the only other one thankfully, as he cherished his younger children, two twin girls and a baby son. Ayako, being the oldest, took the brunt of the responsibilities in her household, mainly because her mother was too hurt or too depressed to get up and do anything most days. It was a struggle to have any sort of life, and for that, she hated her father. He took away her childhood. She loved but resented her mother. She gave Ayako responsibility, but one that Ayako shouldn't have to burden herself with at this age.

It was the middle of the night and Ayako thought about how easy it would be to leave and never turn back, but she loved her little siblings. She couldn't bear to leave them alone with a depressed basically single mother. She had to stick around and be there for them, even if it meant sacrificing her future to make sure their future was good. Footsteps made Ayako glance in the direction they were coming. Her school friend made his way over sluggishly, not thrilled about being up in the middle of the night.

"What now?" He growled lowly, too tired to yell as he rubbed his eyes. The spikey hair blond didn't even change into normal clothes, just standing in his pajamas.

"Go back to bed if you're going to be a dick." Ayako murmured, not in the mood to deal with his shit.

"How can I when you're probably gonna sit outside being gloomy all night?" She rolled her eyes. She didn't call him outside, he happened to see her through his bedroom window, probably while he was adjusting in his sleep and he knew what that meant. "At least come over and stay warm idiot." She didn't argue but stood up following Katsuki Bakugou back to his house. This wasn't an uncommon situation for them; since this year had started, the two of them had been assigned study partners. As such, with the luck that they lived close-by, they usually spent the evenings when Ayako's father was home studying and staying up all night playing video games. It was a calm environment, as strange as that is considering it was Katsuki Bakugou after all. But, nonetheless, she enjoyed her time at his house, she just hated being a burden. They stepped through the front door and Ayako took a long deep breath.

"Please tell me you have leftovers…" Her stomach began to growl at the thought of his mom's cooking.

"We always have leftovers." He chuckled as Ayako made herself at home, raiding his fridge for the delicious food. "Did you even eat dinner tonight?" Ayako shook her head, stuffing her face full of the cold food, not even attempting to heat it up.

"I don't eat with them when he's home." Bakugou nodded knowing full well she refused to be home with her father if she could help it. Finally satisfied, she followed Bakugou to his room, plopping down on the floor and leaning back against the bed.

"So, I got into U.A." His left-field statement taking her by surprise. "I can finally become a freakin hero!"

"Holy shit that's great!" He smiled wide, quite pleased with himself. "I guess I won't see you next year!" He chuckled, sitting next to her on the floor.

"Hell, yea it is, you better not be a stranger though, I'll still be home every day." Ayako giggled and playfully pushed him.

"Like hell I'd be a stranger." He grabbed the console controllers, handing one to Ayako.

"Let's celebrate my acceptance by me beating your ass!" He exclaimed happily getting the fighting game going. Ayako rolled her eyes, sitting cross legged and throwing her straight black hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Please, last I checked; I usually beat you."

"WHAT WAS THAT? WATCH ME!" He yelled causing Ayako to laugh and sush him. In a way, Bakugou was Ayako's only real friend. The fact that they had studied week after week together for the entire year, always at one or the other's houses around the other's family, they were thick as thieves. Hopefully they could at least stay that way once he went to U.A. They managed to still hang out through the summer as they did tonight, but once he starts U.A, he's probably going to be more focused on making his dream a reality than being around his friends. For now, Ayako was thankful to have him to lean on. Once he was gone…she'd probably need to hope and pray that she could fight on alone.

* * *

Ayako looked around her new high school at all of the new faces. A couple of them were in middle school with her but the summer changed a lot of people. Ayako looked at the blackboard, seeing where her name was before finding her seat. Middle next to the window in the last row…it was a great spot to be. A few people said their hellos to her, though she knew that since she didn't really make friends in middle school, high school was going to be no different. She sighed to herself as the cliques already began to form, the popular judgmental girls immediately circled as a large group of the more popular boys did as well. There were the few groups of twos and threes scattered, but Ayako sat alone. This was normal. In fact, this was preferred.

The bell rang and class started, everyone sliding into their seats quickly before the teacher got mad. It was a new year, a new school, hell a new chapter, but it felt quiet without Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya clashing in the middle of class. Bakugou especially being the loudmouth that he is. She smiled to herself, thinking about the craziness that always happened in her class. Constantly, she had to intervene so Bakugou didn't hurt poor Midoriya.

"Hey desk neighbor!" A voice appeared in the desk next to her. She turned her head, arching her eyebrow at the cute boy next to her. He smiled, introducing himself. "Ito, Ren." He held out his hand to shake hers. She eyed him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Shimizu, Ayako." There was a strange warmth to this new individual, but as her past has told her before, most people were full of shit. She didn't trust anyone very much, and those that she did trust, well, she could count them on one hand. The boy snagged glances at Ayako the entire class, making her rather uncomfortable. She blushed slightly, staring solely at her school studies or out the window, never glancing his way. Attention made Ayako uncomfortable no matter what, but she would just do what she always did, ignore everyone, and eventually they would all leave her alone.

Every day became the same, Ren always trying to muster up small talk with her, though she basically shot him down at every turn. How are you? What's your favorite food? Why are you always so quiet? Yada, yada, yada, on and on the boy tried but Ayako just couldn't deal with other people very well. If it wasn't for Bakugou's over the top outgoing personality, she never would've spoken to him. The first few weeks of school, it was apparent that she wasn't going to see Bakugou any time soon. She'd catch a glance at his house if she was ever at the park again, but she never saw him. She ended up wondering to herself if the constant curiosity and thoughts meant that she was weird or something but when losing a friend that had spent the entire year and summer with her, it was an adjustment to say the least.

Today, Ayako didn't want to go home. Her father was there on his next business break, meaning the next few days were going to be hell. She drug her feet to the shoe locker, slipping on her casual shoes as slowly as she could.

"Hey Ayako!" The voice of Ren called out. She glanced over at the tall brunette boy who was surrounded by a few friends of both genders. "We're going to karaoke, wanna come?" Ayako paused a moment, opening her mouth to reject but giving herself a second to really think. If she went, she could keep away from her house for longer, but then again, she'd have to deal with a bunch of people she didn't know. She weighed her options for a minute before nodding her head, forcing a small smile.

"Sure, why not." The bright smile on Ren's face made her chest flutter slightly.

"Finally! A breakthrough!" He laughed, the group of friends heading off the school grounds. Ren walked beside her the whole way to the karaoke place, giving her a sense of belonging even though she knew it was false. She pretended anyway, being nice and trying to have a somewhat good time. They all sat around the table, snacks and sodas in hand laughing at each of the karaoke attempts that happened before them.

"Hey guys, guess what I brought!" One of Ren's friends, Hiroto whispered, pulling out a large bottle with clear liquid inside.

"Oh, shit man! Let's get these ladies wasted!" The other friend Shiro exclaimed excitedly. The other two girls giggled, flirting hard with the boys around the table, though Ayako was immediately uncomfortable. She never drank before and hadn't planned on it. Ren smiled, grabbing a fresh poured glass of the liquor and passing it to Ayako who repeatedly refused.

"C'mon, it's not going to be bad. Just try it at least." Ayako rolled her eyes, pushing the drink away.

"I said no."

"Man, Ren, you really chose a killjoy." Hiroto joked, downing a second swig of the alcohol.

"Really, Ayako, what are you scared of?" One of the girls was already slurring. Ayako narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not scared."

"Then drink it." Ren demanded, shoving the glass more forcefully, some of the liquid spilling over the side and onto Ayako's skirt. She growled, knocking the cup out of Ren's hand gaining a lot of heat for her actions.

"Yo, what the fuck! Do you know how hard it was to sneak that out of my house?" Hiroto yelled.

"I don't and I don't care." Ayato grabbed her school bag, heading straight for the door, slamming it behind her. These situations were why she refused to be around people. She made her way into the street quickly, walking fast towards the train station. She felt like she couldn't get out of there fast enough. A rough grip grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards roughly. A loud grunt came from her as she was slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ren's dark brown eyes were raging mad as he got in Ayako's face.

"My problem is you won't leave me the fuck alone." She growled, ripping her arm from his grasp.

"You're always so fucking cold and bitchy, it's no wonder no one fucking likes you." He yelled, making Ayako laugh.

"I don't care if anyone likes me, I never wanted anyone to." Ren clenched his teeth, growling in frustration.

"You think you're fucking better than everyone don't you? You're so fucking great you can treat people like complete shit. You need to learn a fucking lesson." Ren reached forward; hands ready to grab Ayako by the throat. She closed her eyes, bracing for the oncoming pain. There was none. She opened her eyes slowly staring at the unbelievable sight in front of her. Ren was on the ground unconscious and a very, extremely angry Bakugou stood panting over the boy, fists clenched.

"DUDE YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH PEOPLE IN THE FACE!" A red, spikey haired boy yelled, bewildered at Bakugou.

"YES, I FUCKING CAN!" He screamed, turning his red burning eyes onto Ayako. He didn't get a moment to say another word before Ayako punched him in the stomach. It didn't do much to him, just made him grunt in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU SAID NOT TO BE A STRANGER YOU ASSHOLE!" His expression changed for a moment, caught off guard. "SO, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" The red-haired boy and the orange-haired boy behind him stared completely flabbergasted at the sight in front of them.

"I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN…"

"SO BUSY BECOMING A HERO THAT NO ONE ELSE MATTERED?" It was probably the adrenaline that was soaring through Ayako's body that made her lash out, but she was so angry seeing him standing there. So angry he saved her when she needed him. So angry that she just wanted her friend and none of her feelings made sense.

"REALLY RIGHT NOW?" He yelled getting in her face, both huffing angrily. Ayako stayed silent for a moment before sighing and relaxing.

"I'm sorry Katsuki…I'm just having a bad day." She mumbled the last part. He wasn't stupid, he understood that sentence better than anyone.

"Is that why you were here? Buying time?" She nodded, grabbing her school bag off the floor.

"Thanks for saving me. I've got to go." She turned to leave but Bakugo grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her towards the group.

"Shut up. Let's all go get some food." The boys he had been with all cheered excitedly while Ayako was tired of being out as it was. He still hadn't let go as they piled into the noodle restaurant, shoving her into a seat and landing himself next to her. She leaned her head on her hand, propping up against the table extremely annoyed.

"So…. uh…how do you know Bakugou?" The red head asked, smiling warmly and blushing slightly.

"He's a friend." She mumbled, glaring over at Bakugou. "Or at least I thought he was." A low growl from Bakugou made the group look at him nervously, though Ayako was unphased.

"Don't be an asshole." He stated through grit teeth.

"Says the asshole." She remarked, unable to stop the sarcasm. He let out a frustrated chuckle.

"This is Ayako, the biggest pain in the ass I know." He introduced her to the group. She eyerolled, shoving him slightly.

"I must've hung out with you too much." He glared at her; a smile still plastered on his face.

"Keep talking brat." She arched an eyebrow, smirking finally. They were definitely still friends; their catty shit talk making everyone somewhat nervous. She made it a point to back down for now, an attempt to try and enjoy the rest of her evening. "Who was the douchebag anyway?" Bakugou asked after they all made their food orders.

"Just an annoying classmate."

"You guys realize we left the dude unconscious on the sidewalk, right?' An orange-haired boy asked.

"I hope someone robs him." Ayako stated simply making Bakugou laugh.

"I see why you two are such good friends." The red-haired boy laughed. "I'm Kirishima, Ejiro and this is Kaminari, Denki. Nice to meet someone who can stand steady with this crazy ass." He made Ayako giggle. Bakugou was definitely crazy.

"So, are you guys up and coming heroes too?" She asked, struggling to make small talk. The boys nodded both telling her about their quirks and their dreams of being heroes. It made her smile a genuine smile as she listened. It reminded her of Bakugou, always rambling on about becoming the best hero.

"What are you doing later?" Bakugou asked as soon as their food hit the table.

"Hopefully not going home." She sighed, mixing some chili flakes into her noodles.

"My house?" The blunt statement made the boys across from them nearly choke.

"Is that really a question?" He smirked, taking a massive bite of his noodles.

"Is that even appropriate?" Denki asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't it be? She's not my girlfriend or anything." Bakugo slurped happily and Ayako nodded.

"We usually stay up playing that one fighter game…" Ayako shrugged trying to think of the name of it. Both the boy's faces lit up in excitement.

"Dude! We're coming over too!" Ejiro exclaimed.

"WHO INVITED YOU?!" Bakugou growled and everyone laughed. After their meal they all made their way to Bakugou's house where his mom excitedly hugged Ayako, yelling at Bakugou for not bringing her around all the time like he used to. Ayako giggled, happy to feel like she was home as she followed the boys up to Bakugou's room. Nothing had changed, not that she expected it to. It was fun playing the game with two other people though, all of them talking a lot of shit and shoving each other around. It was deep into the middle of night, around 3 in the morning by the time they were all finished playing the game. Ayako made her way to Bakugou's closet, stealing a shirt and sweatpants so she could sleep in something besides her school uniform. He laughed at the sight of the baggy pants and big shirt that hug off of her loosely.

"You get the bed, the rest of us will crash on the floor." He stated as he was rolling out a futon for himself. She nodded jumping up into the familiar bed, staring out his bedroom window. Her eyes caught the glow from the lights at her house and she couldn't help but wonder if her little siblings were ok. She couldn't see into the house, but she hoped her father wasn't in one of his worse moods. She wiggled under the blanket as Bakugou shut the light off. It smelled like him. She couldn't stop the stupid smile that spread across her face. Everything in his room smelled like him but this was a little more personal and it made her feel happy at the familiarity of being back over at his house. She hugged the pillow tight, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The sun peeked through the window, making Ayako's light brown eyes flutter open. She slowly turned over, the loud snoring in the room nearly making her laugh. All three boys were still asleep on the floor, Denki drooling and Enjiro's mouth wide open. She stifled the laugh again glancing over to Bakugou who slept with his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. He was always such a quiet sleeper. She stood up quietly, making her way to the bathroom down the hall with her school clothes in hand.

She splashed water against her face before staring at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell as her hair was a mess and Bakugou's clothes were super baggy. She shook her head, pulling the pajamas off, bending over as she grabbed her skirt from its folded spot on the toilet. The door swung open fast and Ayako jumped and squealed, covering her half naked body quickly. Bakugou's eyes travelled over her for a moment, taking in the sight, before he blushed and slammed the door hard.

"LOCK THE DOOR GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled angrily. She could feel her face burning hot as she looked down at herself. Thank god her bra and undies matched at the very least. She couldn't believe she forgot to lock the door. She dressed quickly, half sprinting back to Bakugou's room. The other boys were still asleep and Bakugou was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her belongings, making her way back down the stairs, greeted by another big hug from his mom.

"I made breakfast! Sit down and eat before you head home." She exclaimed happily, spatula in hand. Bakugou sat at the table with his plate, not glancing up once as Ayako sat beside him. She could see the reddening still on his face as he focused solely on eating his food. Ayako wasn't about to bring up the embarrassing moment, chalking it up to a better forgotten scenario. Bakugou's mom set down a plate in front of her and she happily ate, loving the taste of home cooked meals.

"I'll walk you home when you're done." Bakugou stated flatly, still not looking at her. She mumbled an okay, finishing her food quickly, ready to forget the embarrassing moment this morning. They walked slowly to her house, the air feeling heavier and heavier as they came closer. Ayako sighed as they stepped in front of the house. She dreaded the moment she would step through the door.

"It was nice to see you again, you know." She mumbled smiling at him. His face, which had since cooled off from breakfast was turning red again.

"Yea whatever. I'll see you around." He shoved his hands in his pockets, turning on his heel. She watched him walk away, her heart heavy. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't know if that was because of him, or because she didn't want to be home. She stepped through the door quietly, the twins surprising her as soon as she stepped in. They jumped into her arms hugging her and giggling like crazy.

"Were you at big brother Kacchan's house?" One whined while the other nodded.

"I was!" Ayako exclaimed quietly. "Have you eaten breakfast?" They both shook their heads no…

"Mommy won't move!" Ayako tilted her head sideways, confused. It must be another depression bout.

"Okay, go be good and watch some tv, I'll make you breakfast in a sec." She quickly made her way upstairs, knocking softly on her mother's door. No answer. She glanced around, noticing her father was nowhere to be seen. She pushed the door open, gasping loudly as she backed into the hallway. Her mother wasn't ever going to move again, her father made sure of that. She immediately felt sick, shutting the door and running to the bathroom to throw up. Her whole body shook violently, her brain not letting her forget the gruesome sight. And then she realized, there was one sound she didn't hear. She panicked, running back through the house, room to room looking for her baby brother. He was nowhere to be seen. Tears streamed down her face as she searched every room, praying he was okay. No baby brother. She tried to hide her panic as she approached the twins.

"Babies, you need to get dressed. Do you want to go have breakfast at Kacchan's?" They both nodded excitedly running to their rooms. She grabbed her phone, calling the police first, Bakugou immediately after. It was almost instant that he barreled through the door, Ejiro and Denki in tow. Ayako sat against the hall banister, staring at the door to her mother's room unable to move as Bakugou ran up the stairs, kneeling beside her. "Can you take the girls to your house…I can't leave yet." Ayako's voice was soft, on the verge of hysteria, though she didn't dare lose it in front of the twins.

"Take the kids back to my house, NOW." He demanded, yelling down to the two boys. Ejiro smiled warmly waving at the girls.

"Big brother Kacchan!" They whined in unison.

"I promise I'll be right there, go with Ejiro and Denki for now." The girls pouted but obeyed as they walked hand in hand with the other two boys. Bakugou's hand held Ayako's shoulder, squeezing tightly. The moment she heard the front door close, she broke down in hysterics. He pulled her into him, hugging her hard as she cried, completely in disbelief. The police showed up moments later doing their full-on investigation, questioning Ayako and Bakugou, combing the house with a fine-toothed comb. They would put out an alert for her baby brother and her father, but the likelihood of them finding them would be slim. After many hours, the coroner took her mother's body from the house.

"Do you have any place to go kid?" One officer asked after her mother had been loaded into the van.

"Yea…She'll come to my house." Bakugou stated, hugging Ayako tight. "My mom is expecting us anyway." The officer nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. His face said it all. Once the officer left, Bakugou turned to Ayako. "Stay here, I'll go get your stuff." She nodded, thankful to not have to go back inside again. She watched as the last of the police and forensics team swept through the house, waiting for Bakugou to emerge. He did, though his face beet red. She tilted her head confused but he shook his head. "Don't ask."

They made their way back to Bakugou's house and his parents hugged her and offered their condolences. She was finally able to break away for a bit, heading up the stairs for a much-needed shower while the girls played with Bakugou's mom. She opened up the bag Bakugou had packed for her, understanding immediately why he was embarrassed. She couldn't help but laugh while she blushed, pulling out her clean underwear. At least he made sure everything matched. She shook her head and slipped into he bath. Even in her darkest moments, he could always make her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this new one! Please follow/fav/comment! I love the feedback! **_

_**These stories are rated M for a reason, so please read with care as there is foul language, mature sexual content and other situations throughout as the story continues.**_

* * *

The days dragged on through the weekend, feeling like everything was flying by in a blur. Ayako found herself constantly missing what people were saying, always having to have everyone repeat themselves. She couldn't get the image of her mother out of her head. Seeing that sight haunted her every night as she tried to sleep, every time she went to open a door…when she walked down the street…she worried it would affect her little sisters, but neither seemed to understand whatever had happened. They were curious as to why they couldn't go home and play with mommy anymore and always asked about their little brother, but Ayako had no answers for them, and the police had no answers for her.

She propped her head up on her desk, completely tuning out the teacher again. If it wasn't for Bakugou beating her studies into her, she would be failing her classes by now. Since coming back to school, Ren and the others bullied her occasionally, though one of the girls who had gone to karaoke with them had apparently had a horrible experience. Go figure. Ayako didn't feel sorry for people like that who choose to do dumb shit and wonder why bad things happened. Ayako wondered about herself; why after helping take care of her siblings, having no life, did she have to bear witness to such a horrific event? Why did she have to burden the Bakugou family and let them take her and her sisters in? She stifled her sigh, knowing full well it would draw attention in the quiet class.

Today was no different at school. Bullying constantly; many times, the guys would shoulder check her in the hallway making her drop all of her stuff, or they would get the other girl, Hiroto's girlfriend, to spread nasty rumors about Ayako. She didn't care though, nothing phased her. She watched the second hand of the clock ticking slower and slower as she anticipated the bell. She just wanted to go home and sleep, no more petty high school crap. She was the first one up the moment the bell rang, b-lining for the door quickly. She made it out alive, so to speak, changing into her casual shoes before heading outside of the school building. She could hear the snickers and whispers behind her from her classmates, but she didn't care. The familiar blond spikey hair jutting out slightly from behind the wall made her heart skip a beat. Bakugou turned and looked her direction, furrowing his brow as he glanced over her shoulder, noticing the boy from the other week.

"So what is that asshole your boyfriend?" Ren called out eyeing Bakugou. "I should pay him back for what he did to me." He yelled out loud enough for Bakugou to hear. Ayako sighed loudly and rolled her eyes as Bakugou got immediately fired up.

"WHAT'S THAT SHIT STICK? WANNA FUCKING TRY ME?"

"Let's just go please…" Ayako whined, but Bakugou was stomping onto the school grounds.

"Dude, he's got a U.A. uniform on…" Hiroto pointed out nervously. The look on Ren's face dropped immediately and Bakugou laughed, making sparks in his hand.

"That's right, don't mess with me or I'll kick your ass worse than last time." Ayako pushed at Bakugou roughly, forcing him to move away from his target.

"C'mon Kacchan, I just want to go home…" He let out what sounded like a growling laugh as his eyes gleamed with hatred at the quirkless boy who was now too scared to step to him. "KACCHAN!" She finally yelled, snagging his attention.

"FINE, FUCK!" He yelled, throwing his hands in his pockets and turning back around. "I don't know why you won't let me have some fun."

"What kind of hero beats quirkless losers up?" She teased, poking his side. He grumbled angrily but didn't argue, thankfully. "What are you doing here anyway?" Another smile plastered his face.

"I'm going to participate in my school's sports festival! It get's live broadcasted all over Japan!" He was like a little kid, all the excitement going straight to his head. Ayako smiled, watching the facial expressions change as he spoke about how much he was looking forward to it. "You can come see me win if you want!" She giggled.

"You're so confident you're going to win. How do you know you will?" He laughed loudly, clenching his fist.

"Because, I'm going to be the number one hero! I have to win!" She smiled happily, thankful for him these last few days, especially now.

"If I have the time I will try to be there!" They laughed and talked some more, Bakugou hell bent on telling her all about the people whose asses he'd kick. He also mentioned Izuku Midoriya and how he now has a quirk. Ayako was really surprised, having known of him the year prior, though she didn't talk to him much. Especially since Bakugou seemed to loathe him, she didn't want to feel awkward between her friends, so she opted to stick to the only one she needed. They made their way slowly back to his house, her legs feeling heavier and heavier as they walked.

"What's up?" He stared down at her as she almost stopped fully on the sidewalk.

"Is this really ok?" She looked up at him, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. He let out a loud sigh, putting his hand on her head.

"Don't ask stupid shit you already know the answer to." She felt her lip tremble, not at how he said the sentence, but because she knew how selfless his family was and she knew it was ok. She hated feeling like she was a burden, though. She nodded, fighting back the tears, following him home. Home…his home. They entered the house, the silence of it quite unnerving. Bakugou picked up a note and chuckled. "My parents took the girls out for dinner and the arcade." Ayako smiled at the gesture, thankful for such amazing people in her life. She noticed the money with the note, meaning they got to order take out.

It took a while for the food to get there, so while it was on its way, Ayako took a quick shower. She stepped out of the bathroom, drying her long black hair with the towel. She made her way to Bakugou's room, noticing he wasn't in there yet. He may have been paying for the food. She sat on his bed, staring out the window at where her home once was. The windows were dark, and she could still see police tape surrounding the property. A deep-set frown appeared on her face as she remembered looking at the house this same way a few nights ago…not knowing her mother was dead…or about to die right then. Her body involuntarily shuddered at the thought. She was in such a trance that she didn't even hear Bakugou enter the bedroom with the food. His tight grip on her shoulder made her jump.

"Jeez! Don't sneak up on people!" She gasped, holding her hand to her chest.

"I didn't…I was talking to you." Bakugou stared at her curiously. "What's goin' on with you?" He sat next to her on the bed, glancing out the window as well.

"I can't stop thinking of my mom…what if I could've stopped it? If I had just gone home…" He let out a 'tch' sound and elbowed her.

"Then you'd be dead too idiot." She frowned; the accuracy of the statement truer than she wanted to believe.

"You're always saving me…" She mumbled, nudging him back for the elbow.

"You're worth saving." The statement caught Ayako off-guard as she looked at the now blushing Bakugou in surprise.

"W..what?"

"NOTHING NEVERMIND, LETS EAT GOD DAMNIT!" He growled, dragging her off the bed to sit with him on the floor and eat. She felt the reddening in her cheeks as they sat, trying to be normal. She could feel her heart in her chest, pumping wildly as she thought about what he had just told her. Did that mean he liked her? She glanced over at his now extra serious face, concentrating on the movie in front of them. Or did it just mean he cherished her as a friend? She mentally smacked herself. It was definitely the latter, there was no way he thought of her like that. Hell, did she even think of him like that? She glanced back over at him for a moment, taking him in. His clenched jaw, messy hair, serious eyes…the vein that stuck out of his neck when he was angry…his muscular arms…. she jumped as she caught herself looking and quite frankly enjoying what she was looking at.

He glanced over at her curiously but didn't ask, thankfully. She made it a point to stuff her face and push the thoughts from her head. The last thing she needed was to change their dynamic. It could ruin everything, especially their friendship, and she wasn't ready to do that. At least that's what she thought.

The movie was a horror movie and every time she jumped or yelled out Bakugou chuckled and teased her for being a wimp. He was getting repeatedly smacked, though it never phased him. They got back to relaxing watching the movie after another scary jump, Ayako completely into the movie. A tickling sensation on the back of her neck made her yell out and Bakugou was rolling laughing. He had been messing with her, enjoying making her freaked out.

"Jeez Kacchan, leave me alone you jerk!" She growled, punching him in the arm. He had a wicked grin on his face and grabbed her wrists hard, pulling her to the floor with him. She yelled out, laughing and struggling to get away from his craziness.

"Fuck no, this is too fun." He held her wrists tightly in one hand, pushing them above her head, his other hand tickling her sides. She screamed now, flailing her legs, desperate for him to stop. He finally gave in after many profanities were spewed at him. Both laughing hard, though finally just heavily breathing as they wound down. His eyes caught hers and Ayako felt a jolt of nervousness soar through her body. His smile faded slightly as they stared, his hands still gripping Ayako's wrists tightly above her head. She tilted her head at him confused, a blush spreading across her face.

Bakugou leaned down, his lips taking hers forcefully. She whimpered in surprise, though Bakugou took the sound more as her own enjoyment, using that moment to beg for entrance with his tongue. Ayako's mind clouded as she let him in, their kiss deepening as his spare hand rubbed against her side; his fingers just barely under her shirt. She was at a loss, completely baffled that he had initiated this let alone even wanted anything like this from her. His body pressed closely against hers, the feeling of his warm body making her tingle all over. He's always been the type to pick on her, tickle her, shove her…but never show his affection any other way, and now Ayako had no idea what to do with herself. This was her first kiss and quite truthfully, the first time anyone tried to be this close with her.

Their tongues wrestled aggressively, and Ayako couldn't help as she arched her back slightly, pushing herself into him as she let him dominate her mouth. Bakugou grunted against her lips and Ayako could feel something else between them, mainly between her legs where his hips dug against her. She blushed like crazy, whimpering at the new body part pressed against her. This was so sudden, and she couldn't stop the euphoric feeling of having him like this. His hand that grasped her wrists let go, moving down to prop himself up as his other hand slipped fully up her shirt now, fingers digging aggressively into the skin of her breast. She moaned against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck, her body shuddering in delight against his aggressive touch.

He spared no time pulling down the bra that blocked his hand, playing roughly with her exposed breast. She could feel the tenderness of her breast as his fingers dug, pinched and pulled, sending her brain to cloud 9 while his hips pushed again against her. Where did this come from with him? Did he always feel like this? Her legs squeezed at Bakugou's hips involuntarily, practically begging all on their own. He growled against her lips, breaking their kiss and leaning up onto his knees. He used both hands, grabbing her shirt and forcefully pulling the straps of the tank top and bra down roughly. She whimpered, turning red as she tried to cover her exposed chest.

"Don't you dare…" He growled, pulling her arms away; his mouth connecting with the skin of one breast while his other hand grabbed aggressively at the other. She cried out as he bit down repeatedly, her hands pulling roughly at his hair.

"Ka…Kacchan…. stop!" She whined, totally embarrassed. He grunted but did not oblige, rolling his tongue against her skin with so much fervor that she nearly fell over the edge of bliss just from that. She gasped, tugging at his hair, but not hard enough to pull him away. She didn't realize the extent to which she craved his touch. It was then the front door slammed and immediately Ayako shoved Bakugou off of her.

"WHAT THE…" He began to yell but heard his mother down the stairs. He blushed, realizing the situation they were in, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his lap as he sat up, trying his damn hardest to act casual. Ayako also hurriedly to correct herself, unable to correct the embarrassed face as his mother barreled through the door.

"HEY GUYS! Glad you're up, just wanted to make sure you guys ate dinner!" Both nodded quickly. "Good! We're going to bed, don't stay up too late you both have school tomorrow!"

"OKAY ALREADY JEEZ! GO TO BED ALREADY!" Bakugou growled. His mom immediately lunged, smacking him in the head making Ayako laugh.

"Keep taking you little shit!" She growled, grabbing his ear and tugging roughly as he yelled out. "You should learn to respect your parents!" Bakugou scoffed landing himself another smack from his mom. Ayako giggled at the sight, her smile wavering slightly as she immediately began to miss her own mom. She bit her lip, ignoring the dull ache that creeped up on her. His mom finally left them to finish their movie, the air around them a little lighter. He glanced over at Ayako and smirked, making her blush a deep red and smacking him in the arm

"WHY IS EVERYONE HITTING ME?" He growled and Ayako laughed.

"Because, you're you." He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Ayako and pulling her close to him. She was still blushing but couldn't stop the smile that stayed plastered on her face as they finished their movie. She slipped her head into his lap, resting on the pillow as he switched the finished movie to yet another one. They always stayed up late, but Ayako started feel drowsy, especially since Bakugou played with her hair, brushing it lightly out of her face. He was never this sweet, so she planned on taking full advantage as she felt her eyes get heavier and heavier. Before she knew it, she was asleep, cuddled up happily with the guy who always made her feel better, the guy who was always there.

* * *

Ayako was thankful that the situation between Bakugou and her only happened once. Too many things had been going on and being anywhere alone together was nearly impossible. She wondered whether that night was also just a spontaneous night because he didn't show any sort of affections like he did that night. He still picked on her and messed with her like usual but gave no indication of anything else. Ayako couldn't help but get distracted, wondering whether even she had feelings for him. She didn't stop him at all, and probably wouldn't have if they had been able to continue.

Was it just a physical attraction that lead them to fool around a little? Was it just because they were comfortable with each other? More and more she began to doubt it was anything more than a fluke. She stepped to the arena, staring up at the place where Bakugou would be doing his sports festival. A nervous pang hit her stomach. To be around so many people with quirks and abilities was fairly intimidating. She frowned slightly at the thought of how she didn't have a quirk. Another thought crossed her mind. What if he was attracted to a girl with one? Someone who could physically level with him? Another hero…she pushed the thought from her mind, rather angry at herself for even worrying about such a thing. He's going to be a hero, the number one hero, he needs a girl who he can be proud of; not some quirkless nobody.

Ayako sighed loudly at the start of the U.A. Sports festival, Bakugou clearly being the arrogant ass he was, declared he was going to win first place. She put her hand to her face and shook her head laughing. He had zero humility. The U.A. sports festival otherwise was incredible. Ayako found herself cheering Bakugou on rather publicly, especially in the first round during the race. She was completely in awe as he pushed hard to win, barely skating through the finisher to come in third place. She giggled to herself as the jumbotron showed him angry as hell that he placed third in the race. That's what you get for your arrogance, she thought shaking her head and smiling. She was amazed at Izuku Midoriya, though, stunned that a boy with no quirks could place first. When did he even develop one? She admired the lineup, all top three competitors seriously strong in their own ways. She was intrigued however, at the second-place winner. His look was so unique, though she could vaguely remember Bakugou mentioning someone by the name of…. half and half? She couldn't really remember though.

The second event was the calvary event and Ayako was pretty sure she hadn't laughed that hard in years. She absolutely enjoyed the anger that Bakugou displayed and the frantic running around that had all of his classmates at odds. It must be nice to have a school where you do these sorts of things rather than just regular academics. She thought about her school's sports events and groaned. They were always a complete drag, though Ayako did excel at track. The rest of it just wasn't her cup of tea. She smiled watching Bakugou and his quirk, leaping through the air and being the usual firecracker that he was. She looked at her watch, realizing it was time to use her VIP pass to head down and say hello.

She made her way to the secured area where the students were, showing her pass to the guards who guided her to the gathering room where the students would be having their lunch and noonday break. She sat nervously on one of the chairs on the far side of the room, watching quietly as students began to trickle in. There were some family members in the break room meeting with their kids or siblings or friends. Ayako fidgeted nervously as she caught a few curious glances her way.

"AYYYAAAAKOOOO!" Kirishima's voice rang out as he ran over to say hello. She giggled, standing up to greet him.

"Hey, Ejiro." A few people stared at her in amazement considering she used his first name and not formally greeted him. Denki popped over saying hello as well and she greeted him the same way.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Ejiro laughed, surprised to see Ayako. Ayako shook her head and sighed, knowing that the main thing on Bakugou's mind was the sports festival. Some of the group of students came over, smiling warmly at Ayako.

"Hi nice to meet you! Are you Kirishima's sister or something?" One of the girls with short orange hair asked.

"Oh no, I'm…" Before Ayako could introduce herself Bakugou came barreling forward.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She rolled her eyes, shoving him slightly.

"Hiding from you." He growled but plastered a large grin on his face before throwing his arm around her shoulders. She blushed slightly, though the blushes and looks that the other students gave were much more profound.

"This is Ayako, Bakugou's best friend!" Ejiro introduced her since Bakugou was too full of himself or just too disinterested in formalities to do so.

"Oh wow! I didn't know he even had friends!" A tall dark-haired girl with ginormous boobs commented making Ayako laugh. Bakugou growled loudly yelling at the poor girl.

"Oh, hey Ayako-chan!" Midoriya's voice rang through and Ayako could feel Bakugou's grip tighten. She smiled warmly at Midoriya nonetheless.

"Nice to see you again Midoriya!" They all held their small talk for a little while, quite a few of the boys including Bakugou heading off around the break room to eat and talk random crap to each other as they boasted about the up and coming battles.

"So, Ayako-chan…" Ayako heard the voice, but did not see the face attached to it. She looked around confused, only to realize the girl speaking to her was invisible. Her U.A. uniform and gloves really being the only thing Ayako could see. A few other girls hung around her as well, the large chested on and the orange haired one for sure, though the others she didn't really know the names of. "Since you're so close with Bakugou-kun…" Her fingers were pressing together nervously, "I was wondering if you knew what some of his favorites were…" Ayako tilted her head a little confused, glancing around the group.

"We're putting together a little…after school get together and Toru here has a little…thing for Bakugou." The large breasted one stated.

"Momo-chan!" The invisible one, Toru, exclaimed, sounding rather embarrassed. "She um…isn't wrong though…I would like to confess to him if I could." Ayako's heart sank like a sack of potatoes in her chest. She held the warm smile she had on her face though. They were just friends…they never established anything, and this girl had a quirk. She was far superior to Ayako in every way.

"Oh..um…" Ayako placed her hand to her chin. "He really honestly likes anything spicy. If you want something a little more… romantic, you can give him those chili chocolates. He devoured the ones I bought for myself last year." Toru squealed excitedly.

"Oh, thank you so much! I really hope I have the confidence to say anything to him." Ayako faked a laugh, thankfully making it sound convincing. She couldn't stop feeling angry with herself. She hadn't even admitted her own feelings for him and yet this girl clearly knew what she had wanted. She knew she liked Bakugou enough and wanted to make it clear for him. Ayako thought for a bit, glancing over at the maniac talking mad shit to his peers enthusiastically. She held her tongue from any more help, knowing full well that Bakugou was going to be completely oblivious to the girl's feelings if she didn't convey herself clearly. Ayako wondered if he would even accept her feelings.

"Would you like to come with us Ayako? We'd love to get to know you better and find out how in the world you put up with that crazy ass." The large breasted one laughed making Ayako chuckle.

"I could probably go, but I can't promise anything…" She wasn't going to go. Her heart already stung at the thought of Bakugou being with another woman, and now that one was here in front of her ready to confess to him, the reality made her far too uncomfortable.

"HEY AYA!" He growled, stomping over to and grabbing her head. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "EAT WOMAN." He shoved the plate of dumplings into her hands. They were smothered in siracha and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez Kacchan you're so predictable…" Ayako shook her head laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"How?" He grabbed a dumpling, shoving into his mouth whole.

"Nothing…" She chuckled, hearing the giggle out of Toru. Her stomach dropped again. Ayako couldn't even see the girl and yet she was already jealous of her. She should've said nothing…

"Wanna watch the sequel to that horror movie from the other night?" He asked elbowing her and making her blush.

"N…NO!" She growled, eating one of the spicy dumplings angrily making him laugh.

"You sure? We could pick back up where we left off…" Her eyes about bugged out of her head. She punched him hard in the arm causing him to laugh more. Why was he saying this? Especially in front of everyone?

"Fuck yourself Kacchan." She clenched her jaw tightly. The girls around them stared confused, though she wouldn't dare bring that night up.

"Are you scared of horror movies?" Momo asked curiously. Ayako nodded fervently, refusing to let the truth out. The snarky grin on Bakugou's face nearly warranted him another punch. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, completely out of ear shot of all the other girls.

"Don't deny it, one of these days we'll be able to." Chills went over her entire body, but she was damned if her poker face didn't stay in place. She rolled her eyes and shoved him, causing him to finally walk away laughing.

"You guys have such a great friendship. It's not hard to see Bakugou really cares for you!" Toru giggled. "It's nice to see that he really does have a heart." The other girls agreed and giggled.

"Mr. Tough Bakugou can actually make decent friends!" They teased. Ayako giggled nervously, the blush on her face deepening. If only they knew…she paused for a moment. Did this mean he wanted more than just being friends with Ayako? Or did this mean he just wanted to get physical? Whichever the case, guilt set in as she spent more time with the group and Toru. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she knew Bakugou needed to be part of it somehow. Would she be able to handle it if Bakugou and her were just friends after Toru confessed? Or would she allow it to happen in the first place? She glanced at Bakugou, thinking about that night over and over. The more she did, the more she knew her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry this one is so short, I was kind of rushing. Please enjoy and Follow/fav and comment!**_

_**WARNING: Mature sexual content in this chapter.**_

* * *

Ayako opened up with Bakugou's classmates frighteningly well, having many new phone numbers and people she could consider possible new friends. She smiled to herself, somewhat proud that she allowed herself to relax and get to know some people. She had even opened up to Toru, rather enjoying the invisible girl's company. Everyone Bakugou went to school with was so nice. She was happy to be able to get to know the people who were surrounding him on a daily basis. It made her feel even better that these were the people that made up the future generation of heroes.

The third round was underway, though Ayako didn't head out to watch. She stayed inside the break room, watching the screens occasionally as the one on one combats took place. Toru stayed by her side, trying to dish out as many questions as she could about Bakugou. Ayako felt pretty overwhelmed, trying hard not to give too much information. She kept replaying that night over and over again and no matter how she looked at it, she could no longer deny her true feelings for him as well. Kirishima plopped down next to Ayako, thankfully breaking her 'girl talk' and giving her something else to focus on.

"So, how are you?" He leaned his elbows onto his knees, trying to keep his voice low. She immediately knew he was talking about what had happened with her mom.

"Alive? Pushing through I guess…" Her usual frown set back onto her face as she leaned onto her knees as well, taking a long deep breath. "The cops can't find my dad or my brother anywhere. It's like they just vanished." He frowned and nudged her elbow.

"Everything will be okay; you'll get your brother back and your dad will get the justice he deserves." She smiled a small smile, but it wasn't very convincing. She appreciated what he was trying to do though. She took a moment looking him over, realizing she really never got a good look at the guy. He sat in his hero costume, no shirt, ripped abs and the sweetest sympathetic look on his face. He was definitely cute. He was no Bakugou, but if Ayako had met him any other time before, she could see liking him easily. He was a very easy person to talk to and relax with. The fact that he was a genuinely nice person as well really helped.

"If it wasn't for Katsuki…" she mumbled and he nodded, understanding completely. "I think I'd go crazy if I had to do all this on my own." His hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You're not alone even if Bakugou wasn't around. You've got me if you ever need." She smiled warmly, thankful for such amazing people in her life. "Plus, I demand a rematch at that fighting game. I can't walk away til I beat you ya know." She giggled now and rolled her eyes.

"You actually have to get good, though." He playfully scoffed, pretending to be totally offended. A few others came to the little group, the conversation thankfully taking a much lighter turn. She looked around at all of the up and coming heroes, smiling, but feeling quite inadequate next to all of them. They seemed to be genuinely good people, with amazing abilities and so full of life. Untouchable. She gnawed on the inside of her lip nervously. Could Bakugou really want to be with a nobody like her?

As if on que the spikey blond barreled through the doors, angry as hell and ready to start all kinds of shit. She eyerolled as he stomped straight up to Ayako, grabbing her arm roughly and practically yanking her from her chair. She growled, ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"What the fuck Katsuki…." He glared at her; teeth clenched hard.

"We're going home, now." He sounded livid. She wasn't really sure why right then, but didn't pay any attention to his fighting match, which had him seething mad.

"Home?" Toru meekly asked, her voice nearly in audible. Bakugou rolled his eyes his irritation beyond manageable.

"She lives with me." He growled, grabbing Ayako again. "Home. Now." She rolled her eyes, complying this time.

"Sorry Toru, Ejiro can fill you in." He nodded and waved them off, giving Bakugou a worried look as the two left the building.

"THAT WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT NOT GIVING IT HIS ALL!" He was practically screaming at the top of his lungs as they decided to walk the long way home. "I JUST WANTED TO BE NUMBER ONE BY BEATING HIM AT HIS FULL FUCKING POWER! IS THIS ALL A FUCKING JOKE TO THE LITTLE ICY HOT BASTARD?" He was so seething mad that Ayako was pretty convinced that she could cook an egg on his hot head of his right then.

"Maybe he has his reasons." She shrugged, watching the full-blown tantrum in front of her.

"HIS REASONS ARE HE'S A WEAK LITTLE BITCH!" Ayako giggled and Bakugou shot her an angry glare.

"Hey, don't get mad at me 'cause you can't just be happy you won."

"It's not winning…if my opponent doesn't even try…" His teeth were clenched so tight she was worried he was going to break them. She felt sorry for him though. Sometimes, people just weren't as passionate about things as he was, and he expected everyone to be on his level.

"Wanna go get some dinner?" He sideways glanced at her, ready to protest. "I know this great spicy ramen you'll love." He shut his mouth, stewing still, but nodded. He would never turn down spicy ramen. She smiled, putting her hand on his arm reassuringly. "I know things will be ok, you're you. You always come out on top no matter the circumstances." He shoved his hands in his pockets, head dipped slightly as he listened to her words. "You'll get your shot at proving how amazing you are, even though everyone already knows it." He grunted but said nothing as they made their way to a nearby ramen shop.

They took their seats, Bakugou too angry to even look at the menu so Ayako ordered for him. She frowned over at him, but his face was propped on his hand staring elsewhere, completely lost in thought. She frowned, studying his distracted face. He was half snarling, glaring at the table, his red eyes not wavering once. His brows furrowed; his entire aura completely ominous. She reached over placing her hand on top of his forearm, getting the smallest of glances. She smiled warmly, squeezing his arm.

"It's not the end of the world you know." She left her hand there, taking his not moving from her touch as a good sign.

"I know." He was so gloomy that she couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle. He moved his arm, pulling it out of her grasp, immediately replacing her hand with his. She blushed deep red, gaining a slight smirk from him. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, realizing he was showing the rarest of affections not only while he was angry, but literally in front of people. She clenched her opposite hand in a fist on her leg, nearly getting emotional at the thought.

"Kacchan…" She mumbled nervously, now looking anywhere but at him. She wanted to tell him everything. All about Toru, all about realizing her own feelings. She wanted him. She bit her lip as he watched her curiously. "You know…there's um…something I want to talk to you about…" His eyebrow arched, now fully interested in her. "There's a girl at your school that really likes you." He let out a 'tch' and she shook her head. "I'm serious. She wants to confess to you; that Toru girl."

"Who?" He stared at her confused, only to receive the same reaction from her.

"Toru…your classmate…" He thought for a moment and shrugged. "You really don't know who I'm talking about?" He shook his head, squeezing her hand with his.

"Why do I give a shit about some chick in my class?" A part of Ayako felt immediately relieved. "Are you jealous of her?" She glanced up at him nervously.

"A little." He chuckled, sitting all the way up now, his hand still not leaving hers.

"There's only one girl I care to know anything about, and she's not in my class. Anymore." Ayako blushed deep red, looking down at the table, trying hard not to smile like an idiot.

"Kacchan…I um…" She glanced back up at him, a nervous pang hitting her stomach hard as she stared into the intense red eyes. "I really like you…" She mumbled quickly. "When Toru said she wanted to confess to you, it made me realize I didn't want to lose you…even though I don't have a quirk and I can't level with you like that…" He let out another 'tch' and laughed.

"You level with me in every other way." She smiled wide as his thumb grazed her hand lightly. "I was so happy you kissed me back the other night." He glanced sideways, blushing slightly. "I don't ever want to lose you either." She had to concentrate hard to hold back the happy tears that nearly flowed from her face. Thankfully, their food arrived and gave her a wonderful distraction to the heightened emotions that flooded them right then.

His fingers laced with hers as they headed back home, and she couldn't help but smile stupidly. She leaned her head into his arm, so utterly happy in that moment that she barely noticed her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ms. Ayako? This is detective Yoshida. We have an update, can you come to the precinct?" Her stomach dropped nervously, her feet stopping abruptly causing Bakugou to stare confused.

"Yes, I will be right there…" She mumbled, hanging up the pone before looking up worriedly at Bakugou. They made their way quickly and silently to the police station, heading back into the interrogation room as soon as they walked through the door.

"I'm sorry to call you so abruptly," Detective Yoshida spoke, sitting across from them. "We found your baby brother." Her heart nearly stopped. He placed his hand up making Ayako realize this wasn't going to end well. "He…didn't make it." Her heart wrenched, ripping in two as she heard the words. She put her head in her hands, completely stunned as the tears began to flow. "I am so sorry Ayako."

"H…. how?" The detective stared at her surprised and confused. "Please, tell me how it happened…"

"Your father…he um…disposed…of him. It seems though he died quickly and painlessly, according to the autopsy." She nearly flew out of her chair.

"HE'S JUST A BABY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! AN AUTOPSY?"

"Ayako, relax, they did what they had to…" Bakugou grabbed the hysterical Ayako, holding her tight as she cried. Detective Yoshida's face was grim but apologetic. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Why would he do that to him? Why Kacchan?" She cried into his chest. "Why is my father such an evil person?" He hugged her hard, letting her rage and cry as much as she needed.

"I don't know…" He whispered. Nothing was going to make her feel better. She cried when her mother died but it wasn't as painful as this.

"His um…ashes will be ready in a few days. I can bring them to you when they are ready if you would like." The detective looked on, his heart breaking for the hysterical girl. Bakugou answered for her, nodding at the detective. She couldn't speak, only cry.

The detective hailed a cab for the two, apologizing once again before sending them off. She leaned into Bakugou, staring blankly at the seat in front of her as they made their way home. He had texted his mother ahead of time the situation, hopefully meaning she wouldn't have to deal with an abundance of questions or apologies. She stepped through the front door once they made it home, thankfully the house completely quiet. They must be out, she thought, making her way up the stairs to Bakugou's room, collapsing in a huff onto his pillows. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Every thought of her baby brother's laugh, happy cooing, all flooding her and making her immediately regret not being there more for them.

The bed dipped slightly as Bakugou sat down, his hand on Ayako's back, rubbing gently. He said nothing, just letting her cry it out. It took quite a while before she managed to quiet down, her face swollen and sore from crying so hard.

"My mom's going to tell the girls." He spoke softly, though Ayako didn't answer. She stayed motionless; eyes glazed over at this point. "You should go take a bath." She groaned; refusing to move.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"C'mon." He rolled her over to face him. Her lip trembled, threatening another bout of hysterics as she stared up at him. "Come with me." He held out his hand and she begrudgingly took it. Her entire body was heavy, as if someone threw the entire world's weight right on her shoulders. Bakugou's fingers laced with hers as he led her to the bathroom, locking the door behind them after they entered. She was so numb that even this little gesture didn't make her even the slight bit nervous. He started the shower, helping Ayako slowly out of her clothes. She just stood, staring to the side, emotionless. His frown was prominent as he removed his own clothes.

The sight in front of her was largely underappreciated at that moment. Any other time she would have been reeling, nervous, excited; but the news hit her like a truck. He pulled her slowly into the warm shower, pushing her into the water gently. The hot water felt incredible on her back, the first good feeling she felt since being at the precinct. She let out a relieved sigh, closing her eyes as the water drummed against her back. Bakugou's hands made their way through her hair, soap bubbling as he washed it. She smiled against the tight, swollen cheeks of hers, surprised by his generosity and gentleness as he helped her relax. Her back faced him now, his hands running up and down slowly, gently massaging her skin. He knew exactly what she needed. He was overly perceptive, especially to her feelings and it made her wonder if it ever exhausted him to be so over the top all the time. She loved him in these moments, the few, rare moments when he stopped thinking about himself and handled the emotions in the room with ease.

She leaned into his hands, moaning at the backrub that threatened to put her to sleep if he wasn't practically already holding her up. His hands slid gently to her waist, squeezing slightly as he slid them to her hips. His lips met her shoulder making her realize her numbness to today's pain was essentially gone. Her body tingled slightly at his kiss. He kissed gently up to her neck, pulling her closer to him in the process. She gasped feeling his body heat against her back, among other things. His hands grazed their way down the sides of her hips to her thighs and back up; his hands wrapping around the front of her body. Ayako bit her lip nervously as his hands fondled at her chest, leaning her head back into his shoulder. His kisses stopped and his grip on her chest became a bit more aggressive making her moan softly.

More than just his hands had her attention. Her hands made their way behind her, feeling the excitement he had for her in complete awe. He groaned slightly at her touch, thrusting slightly into her hands. She smiled, gripping him tightly, moving her hands along his length. His breath quickened in her ear as one of his hands slipped from her chest, almost racing to the spot between her legs. She whimpered as he teased, pushing two fingers deep inside. She couldn't believe the situation they were in came with such ease. If this was days ago, she would've been scared, but right then and now she accepted his touch happily, moaning more frequently as he played. His teeth sank into her neck making her cry out, gripping him even tighter in her own hands. His hands played her like a musician, hitting every note perfectly; sending her reeling in bliss as she fell over the edge. Her body shook slightly, his fingers leaving her slowly.

She watched, blushing as he turned the shower off, grabbing the towels and half dragging her to his room. He shoved her roughly onto the bed and she stared up at him nervously as he dropped his towel. She bit her lip in surprise. Seeing it versus feeling it with just her hands were two very different experiences. She eyed him hungrily as he grabbed a condom from the wallet in his pants, making her eyebrow arch curiously at him. Did he always have that with him? She didn't dwell on the question long as he crawled over her, kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck, lets around his waist. She wasn't going to stop, she wanted this more than she ever thought possible.

"Ready?" He whispered against her lips. She nodded, kissing him again, trying to distract herself from the upcoming pain. She whimpered loudly against his lips as he pressed into her, pushing himself all the way in, in one quick motion. He waited for her to grab her bearings, her nails that dug into his skin roughly, now gently releasing. He took that as his que, rocking into her gently at first. She couldn't believe this was happening. Bakugou was taking her virginity and she cried out as he picked up speed, hitting her walls with such a force that could only be described as Bakugou's way. He wasted no time ending his gentle façade, pushing aggressively and forcing her screams as much as he could. She watched through half-shut eyes, his teeth clenching, his brows furrowed, but this wasn't the usual stern Bakugou face. This was pure pleasure and concentration as he took her over the edge again and again. His body finally jolted as he thrusted through his release, his groan loud and gruff in her ear. She panted heavily, hissing slightly as he pulled out of her, throwing the condom away before collapsing next to her. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him tightly, so very thankful for him in every way.

"Kacchan…" She mumbled as his hands caressed her back.

"We need to do that again…" He murmured into her skin making her giggle. "I didn't know you could scream like that." She smacked him playfully making him laugh.

"Thank you…Kacchan. You really are something else…" He propped himself up, looking straight into her eyes.

"Wanna know how you can thank me?" She smirked and tilted her head curiously. "Be my girlfriend." Her heart about leaped out of her chest.

"A…are you sure?" He glared at her angrily and she giggled. "I'm going to tell everyone what a sweet person you really are."

"Don't you dare…" He growled, pinching her butt and making her yell.

"You know that Toru girl is going to be so sad…" She mumbled. "I intended on giving her a somewhat fair chance." Bakugou rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"She had no shot, you're doing her a favor." Ayako giggled, cuddling close to Bakugou. If he kept being this amazing, she feared she was going to start getting complacent and expecting this treatment all the time.

* * *

Ayako came down the stairs the next morning, the aura of the dining room quite unexpected. She glanced nervously at Bakugou's mom who glanced over at her angrily. Ayako looked to Bakugou who glared angrily at the table, head resting in his hand. She glanced back over at his mom, who set down the last of the breakfast, staring down at the two of them, fury nearly exploding from her eyes.

"If I ever see the sight, I saw this morning, I swear to god the two of you will die horrible painful deaths." Ayako's eyes widened realizing her and Bakugou fell asleep in each other's arms that night, neither remembering to put any clothes back on. A deep blush hit Ayako's face and just as she started to apologize his mother hushed her. "I expected this would happen eventually, but do not think for one second that I approve of this behavior IN MY HOUSE ESPECIALLY!" Her voice raised a few octaves making Ayako want to shrink into a small corner.

"Whatever." Ayako stared wide-eyed at Bakugou as his mother and him began their tiff back and forth, her being especially violent as she wailed on him with her spatula. Ayako couldn't be more mortified, but she quickly thanked his mom for the breakfast, half running out of the house with a piece of toast in her mouth. She made it halfway down the street before Bakugou caught up to her.

"Your school is the other way." She smirked up at him.

"SHUT UP I'M WALKING YOU TO SCHOOL!" He growled angrily, throwing his arm over her shoulder. She giggled and shook her head. Many people recognized him now, especially at her school, thanks to the sports festival being broadcast on television. Many eyes landed on the two of them as they reached the school, followed by the jealous whispers of quite a few girls. She was nervous walking onto campus with his arm around her shoulders, though he looked completely unphased with his usual frown and furrowed brows.

"T…thank you…" She mumbled turning towards him at the gate. He smirked down at her, leaning forward and planting a kiss directly on her lips catching her off guard completely. She turned beet red at his brazen carelessness, everyone from her school seeing him.

"Did Katsuki Bakugou really just kiss her?" One girl scoffed loudly, not realizing the irritated eye twitch that set off on Bakugou's face as he heard.

"Don't respond, just go to school." Ayakgo growled, pushing him away from the school.

"I'm picking you up too…" He stated, throwing his hands in his pockets before turning around and heading off campus. Ayako sighed in relief only to turn around to angry, bewildered and shocked eyes all staring at her. Today was going to be a rough day…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reading this story. I've been having such a hard time stepping away from it during the day, I just want to get so much out there! Thank you for the favorites and follows as well! Seeing the feedback really keeps me motivated! Please feel free to comment as well, I love hearing the good and bad criticism! As always be wary when reading, foul language and mature content are frequent in my story.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next couple of days drove Ayako absolutely mad. Suddenly, she had random people at her school acting as if they'd been best friends forever, doting over her relationship with Bakugou. When you're the number one at the sports festival, it must give you a lot of recognition. When Ayako caught the recording of the end that Bakugou's mother recorded, she laughed hysterically at the chained up and flailing spikey blond. She sighed sitting in her desk, head resting in her hand. Everyone was murmuring about the U.A. sports festival and who their favorite up and coming hero was. It was all anyone was talking about.

"Ayako-chan!" One of the popular girls called out, strutting her way over to Ayako's desk. Ayako arched her eyebrow, slightly annoyed at this newfound attention. "So what's Katsuki Bakugou like? He was so fiery at the festival, is he just like that for show?" Ayako mentally sighed.

"Nope, he's always like that."

"Really? How long have you known him?" The girl sat in the desk in front of her, turned around in the seat so she could listen. She was wide-eyed, dreamy smiled, and everything that Ayako couldn't stand.

"Almost 2 years." She mumbled, avoiding the girl's gaze by looking out the window.

"Wow, you are so lucky! He's mega cute. If things don't work out let me know, I'd take good care of him." She giggled causing a few other girls that began to surround them to giggle. "I mean, honestly it probably wouldn't work out between you two anyway." Ayako's brows furrowed but she said nothing. This girl was getting on her last god damn nerve.

"Yea for real, he's a super hottie and super strong and you're just so bland." Another girl chimed in. "You wear so little make up; the poor guy probably has a hard time staring at you." The girls giggled profusely. It was hard for Ayako to listen to, mainly because she felt they were probably right. Maybe she should wear a little more makeup and try to look better for him now that he was so popular.

"The only girls he'd have a problem looking at are girls like you. He chose Ayako for a reason; do you really think he'd give a shit about ugly personalities like yours?" Ayako stared at Ren in surprise. He was…standing up for her?

"Oh, look at that, suddenly a change of heart for the guy who decked you in the face and embarrassed you at school?" The main girl smirked and rolled her eyes.

"The difference is that I respect him now considering the lengths he's gone to not only to protect someone he's cared about but also to prove how good he is with his quirk. It's called maturing, something you don't seem to know how to do." Ayako giggled now, shaking her head at Ren.

"Excuse you? I am very mature and very well versed in rough guys like Katsuki Bakugou, at least with me he wouldn't be bored." Ayako sighed loudly, finally fed up.

"Do you even play video games?" The girl looked at Ayako like she was out of her mind.

"Hell no."

"Do you like overly spicy food?" She shook her head and gagged.

"Well, that's two of his favorite things you wouldn't be able to deal with." Ayako laughed. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. I bet you'd cry the first time he yelled at you calling you an idiot." The girl looked at Ayako nervously. "I also bet that the first time he listened to you speak, you'd piss him off so much he'd actually do everything in his power to make you cry purposefully."

"He's not like that, there's no way. You're just lying because you don't want someone better swooping in and stealing him from you." She growled. Ayako rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I dare you to try when he comes by later on." The girl blushed nervously.

"He's coming to the school again?" Ayako nodded, fidgeting with her pencil.

"Yep, just to pick up little ol' me. But if you want, I'll give you a head start, and you can try and get a word in with him." The girl's eyes lit up.

"Don't regret that decision, I promise he won't resist me."

"If any guy here can resist you, I bet it'd be no issue for Katsuki Bakugou." Ren stated simply making a few of the guys chuckle along with Ayako. She growled furiously, stomping back to her seat.

"You didn't have to defend me." Ayako looked over at Ren who blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yea well…someone's got to have your back when he's not around, right?" Ayako arched her eyebrow curiously.

"Really, why the sudden change?"

"I um…" He avoided eye contact, clearly embarrassed, "I'm kinda scared of the dude." Ayako giggled and nodded. "I mean, I've always wanted to be your friend, but when I saw him on tv, that raw power was seriously frightening. I can't hold a candle to him."

"You're damn right you can't." Ayako agreed, smirking at the embarrassed Ren. "Want a do-over?" He stared at her surprised and nodded warmly.

"I'm sorry for being such a douchebag to you." She smiled.

"Thank you for the apology." They both chuckled as class started. Ayako noticed the rude girl constantly glaring over at her throughout the day, quickly looking away every time Ren caught her. This must be what it's like to have such a popular boyfriend. She smiled to herself every time that word crossed her mind; boyfriend.

Lunch time was no better, but thankfully, her newfound back-up kept the snarky, drama starters at a distance. She could deal with the glares and whispers, but anymore confrontation would dictate that Ayako would end up acting like Bakugou and losing her shit, and that wouldn't be pleasant. She rather liked being the mellow, loner-type far away from all the petty crap. It wasn't until gym class that Ayako had an issue. The girls circled her in the locker room, angry still from that morning.

"Listen here you little bitch…" the girl growled getting in Ayako's face. Ayako arched an eyebrow, genuinely surprised at the balls this girl had. "I will make Katsuki Bakugou mine and you will not stop me. As for embarrassing me, you're going to pay dearly for that." A smile spread across Ayako's face. "What the fuck is so fun…" She couldn't continue her sentence as Ayako slammed her forehead into the girl's nose. The girl flew hard backwards into the lockers, a bunch of the girls gasping and jumping back. Ayako didn't realize she had used the amount of force that she did, but she wasn't about to let up. She swung her fist back, catching the girl in the mouth hard before she slid to the floor, dazed as tears slid down her face.

"You see, one of the good things about my boyfriend, is that he taught me self-defense. If you think you had a chance in hell with me, now you know how sorely mistaken you were."

"You…you just wait Ayako!" The girl screamed, holding her nose and mouth as blood poured over her face. "You'll be sorry you ever did this." Ayako let out a maniacal laugh as the girls took off for the nurse's office. This was definitely going to blow up in her face.

It didn't take long before the announcement came over the loudspeaker, calling Ayako to the principal's office. The man sat stewing behind his desk, his ominous aura radiating like a blast of heat. Ayako glanced at the bandaged-up face of the girl, trying desperately to stifle the laugh that threatened to break through. "This is no laughing matter, Ms. Ayako. I can assure you this behavior of yours is intolerable." Ayako nodded, focusing her attention on the principal. "We have tried to get ahold of your parents, but it seems neither of them answered their phones." Ayako's stomach dropped, realizing she had to tell her principal what had happened.

"My mom died a little over a week ago…" She mumbled, the principal staring up at her stunned.

"Well your father won't answer either."

"He's probably on the run from the police, considering he killed her and my baby brother." The principal's jaw dropped in surprise, though he didn't offer any sympathies.

"I will not condone this behavior regardless. Who is your current guardian?"

"Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugou." She mumbled, the girl in the corner staring over at her in complete surprise.

"Bakugou? Like the winner of the U.A. Sports Festival Katsuki Bakugou's parents?" The principal stared at her in complete disbelief. Bakugou was way more popular than she thought. Ayako nodded nervously. The principal coughed slightly into his hand, trying hard to keep his own composure. "I will call them and let them know that you are suspended for the rest of the week. I hope you learn not to be physically violent with your classmates from here forward." Ayako nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. "I am going to allow you to finish the last class since there is only an hour left of it. No more outbursts." Ayako nodded, heading back to class, the busted-up faced girl following behind at a distance.

"No wonder he's with you, he has no choice but to see you every day." The girl scoffed. "I bet he's only with you because you let him do anything he wants. You know, as payment for them taking your deadass into their home." Ayako grit her teeth angrily. Did this girl never learn? They both entered the class, the teacher visibly upset at the girl's busted up face the moment they sat down. News spread through the school that Ayako went 'crazy' and beat the girl up for no reason and everyone now had issues with Ayako's mere presence. She sighed sitting next to Ren who gave her a thumbs up, causing her to smirk. At least someone knew she didn't do it just because she could.

She was nervous as the after-school bell rang. Not because she was getting shoulder-checked, whispered about or shoved around on the way to the shoe lockers, but because she knew exactly who was going to be outside, waiting. She made it a point to not be the first one outside, but as soon as she was, she was greeted with Bakugou's wicked smile.

"WHY IS IT YOU GET ALL THE FUN?" He laughed gaining a smack upside the head from his mom who stood beside him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Another smack. He growled. His mom stared over at Ayako with her extra nice face. That meant hell was awaiting her.

"Ayako, dear, come here please." The majority of her class stood by watching intently, hoping to see a spectacle. Ayako approached nervously, staring up meekly at Bakugou's mom. "Now honey, please tell me why the principal called me and said you hurt some poor girl in your class?" Her nice voice gave Ayako the chills. The busted-up girl spoke up from eavesdropping.

"She hit me cause she's out of her mind!" Ayako rolled her eyes but Bakugou's mom was on it faster than white on rice.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU DID I?!" The girl stared wide-eyed at Bakugou's mom, absolutely terrified.

"She was taunting me all day and when we got to gym, her and her little friends cornered me in the locker room. I had no choice." Bakugou's mom stared down at her for a moment knowing full well Ayako wouldn't lie to her.

"What was she taunting you about?" Bakugou asked, leaning up against the gate of the school.

"You." He arched an eyebrow, glancing over at the girl who blushed deep red. "Apparently she's convinced she could make you go out with her. Oh, and she's very experienced. Should probably add that." Ayako made it a point to speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"T... that's not..." Bakugou let out a loud 'tch' and laughed.

"I don't do busted-up, raggedy looking whores." His mother reached over smacking him hard again. "What? It's true…" He laughed, pointing at the girl. "I mean look at her." His mom rolled her eyes but let out a chuckle.

"Yea, she would be rough to look at." Bakugou's mom commented. Ayako turned back to the girl and smiled sweetly, so thankful to have the Bakugou family at her side. "C'mon you two trouble-makers." She laughed heading to her car. Bakugou stepped up to Ayako, throwing his arm around her waist.

"I've been hanging around you too long." She sighed making him laugh.

"You act like that's a bad thing." She rolled her eyes cuddling into him. They hopped in the car with his mom, heading back to the house. "I've gotta decide which agency I'm going to do my work study with." He groaned, checking the list his teacher gave him. "There's so many to choose from."

"Work study? What's that?"

"I spend a week with a pro hero getting some hands-on experience in the field. It's going to be so freaking cool!" His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Who are you thinking about working with?"

"Probably Best Jeanist. He's the number 5 hero right now and the top one on my list as it is." Ayako smiled up at him.

"That's awesome! I hope you get lots of experience working with him then!" He grinned, super excited. They made it back to the house, stepping into nothing but chaos. Bakugou's mom looked like she was about to have an aneurism until one of the twins came down the hall with a cupcake whilst covered in flour.

"Look what we made!" She smiled cheerfully making everyone smile. "CUPCAKES!" She yelled handing the cupcake up to Bakugou's mom. The entire house was covered in little flour footprints and smelled of delicious baked goodness. Ayako smiled wide as Bakugou's dad was doing his best in his ridiculous apron trying to ice the cupcakes with the help of the twins putting little fingerprints in almost every single one. This was the sight that she wished she could see with her own family. A loving family, making fond memories and having fun together. Bakugou's mom jumped into the fray smiling ear to ear. She had missed having a little one around the house, and she didn't have girls, so now she got to experience a whole new type of parenting.

It made Ayako feel so happy that Bakugou's family took the three of them in without hesitation, making sure they had everything they needed to be happy. She sighed, plopping on the bed as Bakugou thumbed through some of his notes from school. His phone began to go off repeatedly, though he desperately kept ignoring it.

"If you don't answer, they won't stop." Ayako mumbled into the pillow. He growled, finally picking up the phone.

"What?" A loud sigh followed, and he looked at the time. "Do you wanna go to that get together with my class tonight?" He glanced over at Ayako who shrugged.

"I don't care." His eyes narrowed but agreed nonetheless before hanging up on whoever was on the line.

"You should've said no." He mumbled catching a smack from Ayako.

"Grow a pair and say no yourself. You never have an issue any other time." He sighed.

"Part of me wants to try the bbq place we're going to." Ayako giggled. There was the underlying motive. They spent the afternoon studying before getting ready to hang out with his classmates. Ayako decided to take the busted-up girl's advice from earlier and applied a little extra make up than she normally would. It wasn't a whole lot extra, just a little more eyeliner and eyeshadow. She usually did light eyeliner and mascara, but she wanted to try a little something different. Bakugou did a double take as she exited the bathroom, her casual hoodie-shirt and shorts finishing her look. "Since when do you do your make up like that?" He watched her curiously as she laced up her shoes.

"Since I wanted to." He narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. She felt a little nervous wondering if maybe it was too much. The doorbell rang just as she finished getting her shoes on. Bakugou opened the door to quite a few of his classmates greeting him. It looked to be Ejiro, Denki, Momo, Mina, Toru and Kyoka. Ayako waved, smiling warmly at the group.

"BIG BROTHER KACCHAN! DON'T LEAVE US!" The twins yelled jumping onto him, making everyone giggle. "BIG BROTHER EJIRO! BIG BROTHER DENKI!" The girls yelled half tackling the boys that stood outside. "CAN WE GO WITH YOU?"

"NO GO PLAY INSIDE." Bakugou growled. The twin's death glared him in return, making Ayako smirk.

"C'mon babies, let's make cookies!" Bakugou's mom yelled, waving at the group. "AND YOU TWO," she growled at Bakugou and Ayako, "NO FUNNY BUSINESS. HOME ON TIME." Bakugou eyerolled sipping outside before his mom could catch him.

"Yea whatever." Ayako nodded and waved as the girls ran inside excited about cookies.

"Oh my god, your little sisters are so cute Bakugou!" Momo squealed.

"They're Ayako's sisters." He stated simply making Momo gasp.

"Sorry, yea, I know it's probably a strange sight." Ayako mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "We all live with the Bakugou family."

"Oh! Ejiro said something along those lines but didn't say why." Toru spoke meekly.

"My mom died and my dad's missing, so since we're so close they took us in."

"I figured that was more your place to tell, not mine." Ejiro laughed, catching pace on the other side of Ayako. She nodded and smiled at him. How did Bakugou have such a respectable friend? They made their way towards the restaurant, finding a couple more stragglers on the way such as Lida, Shoto, Yuga, Hanta and Minoru. Their group seemed to grow larger as they made their way to the restaurant. Eventually, the rest of their classmates arrived, waving from the front of the restaurant.

"Hey guys! We reserved a table just in case!" Ochaco smiled happily. Yet again, Ayako felt a little out of place, though Ejiro nudged her and smiled making her feel a little better. He was nearly as perceptive as Bakugou it seemed. They all filed into the seats, everyone starving for the bbq.

"So Ayako, how long have you lived with Bakugou and his family?" Momo asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Only a couple of weeks." She replied, fidgeting with her hands under the table. "Once I go off to University though, I'll move out. I just need to find a part time job soon and start saving." Bakugou scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you'll probably be there forever." She glared up at him.

"What makes you think I want to live with your pain in the ass forever?" He shot a glare at her now, the two of them practically firing sparks back and forth. It was ridiculous how different they acted with each other around his group of friends, not that she minded. She enjoyed the sarcastic banter back and forth.

"Well, you're lucky it's Bakugou. He's probably respectful enough not to go peeping in your room." The group chuckled at Tsu's comment.

"She doesn't actually have her own room." Bakugou stated, snacking on some edamame. "She uses mine." A blush hit Ayako's face slightly.

"Well that's nice of you to give up your room Bakugou, I didn't think you'd have that much heart in you." Momo teased.

"I never said I gave it up." He stated flatly making Ayako blush harder. The group got a little quiet.

"Well last time she spent the night she slept in Bakugou's bed and all of us were on the futons on the floor, so I'm sure that's what he meant." Denki laughed nervously, elbowing Ejiro who agreed. Before Bakugou could say much more, Ayako stomped on his foot to get him to stop.

"Yea, he's just being a doofus right now, but he is quite respectful." She glared over at his smirking face.

"Kacchan is a really good person, even if he doesn't seem like it." Midoriya smiled.

"Shut up Deku." Bakugou growled angrily.

"Eat something and stop talking." Ayako joked, shoving more edamame in his mouth for him causing the group to laugh.

"By the way Bakugou…" Toru's voice was small but caught his attention anyway. "I brought you something, I hope you like it." A nervous pang hit Ayako's stomach. She never told Toru anything about her and Bakugou, and if he never mentioned their relationship, they all would be none the wiser. The invisible girl handed him the chili chocolates. He glanced down at them for a moment before looking to Ayako who smiled sweetly. Trying desperately to convey that that's the girl who liked him with just a smile. His daft ass didn't get the memo though.

"Oh, cool thanks." He mumbled, snacking on a few of the chocolates nonchalantly. Toru giggled and Ayako placed her hand to her head, wondering how he managed to be so perceptive most times, but could not read the room this time. Toru and Momo giggled together across the table quietly.

"Man Bakugou, I'm so jealous you get to sleep in the same room as a really cute girl…." Minoru sighed happily, "Do you ever get to see like, underwear slips and what not?"

"Minoru!" Lida growled but Ayako, Denki and Ejiro all laughed.

"Of course I do. Captain Oblivious forgets to lock doors." He pointed over at Ayako who blushed and glared angrily.

"That was not my fault, I thought you were asleep." She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "And either way, you should've knocked." He laughed loudly.

"I don't knock in my own house."

"You should, there's 3 new girls that live with you." Momo pointed her finger at Bakugou. "You should always be aware that any of them could be in there, you're lucky it was Ayako." Bakugou started to argue but stopped, processing that thought.

"I like her, can she come live with us too?" Ayako giggled pointing at Momo.

"Not if you know what's good for you." He growled, glaring menacingly. Ayako rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you ever sneak a peek?" Minoru spoke softly, catching a death glare from Momo.

"You are so disgusting." She growled.

"It's hard not to look if it's right in my face." Ayako smacked him in the chest catching a chuckle from him.

"You are such an asshole right now." She growled.

"What about in the shower…" Lida grabbed Minoru by the cheeks, smushing his face roughly.

"Excuse the little pervert, his mind wanders and his mouth doesn't know when to stop." Ayako giggled, thanking Lida for the save.

"Doesn't that bother you at all?" Midoriya asked catching the death eyes from Bakugou. "I just mean that you live together and could be put in questionable situations, that's all." He nervously held up his hands.

"I haven't known Kacchan as long as you, Midoriya, but I've never once felt uncomfortable with him. He's never made me feel like I need to be on guard or on the look out for anything." Ayako spoke, sipping her tea.

"That's cause my boy Bakugou isn't a dickwad." Ejiro joked patting Bakugou on the back.

"Well I never said he wasn't…" Ayako started sarcastically getting a riled up Bakugou in return. She laughed at his outburst as he glared over at her. He was so fun to mess with sometimes. "By the way, you guys did so great at the sports festival, I'm really glad I got to watch all of you and meet all of you." Everyone smiled and began chatting away about the sports festival, though Bakugou sat stewing in his resentment, especially since Shoto was a few seats away and across the table. Shoto said nothing to him the entire time as well, pretty much only speaking to Midoriya and the others at the table. Ayako wasn't oblivious to the tension between the two, however she almost was oblivious to Toru talking quietly to Bakugou from across the table from him. Ayako quieted as she listened nervously to Toru confessing to him, her eyes never leaving the grill in front of her.

"I can't accept your feelings sorry." He stated bluntly, disregarding her feelings by shoveling food into his mouth.

"I expected as such…" She mumbled. "Maybe one day you might change your mind."

"Not likely." He continued to shovel food in his mouth, catching a sideways glare from Momo. Ayako wasn't the only one listening. Toru let out a small squeak but said nothing. Ayako elbowed him, hoping to help him realize he should use a little more tact. "Sorry I already have a girlfriend." He stated, causing the entire table to literally go quiet. Ayako thought about the many ways she wanted to beat him into oblivion right then and there.

"Oh…do I know her?" Toru asked and Bakugou nodded.

"You all know her." He pointed at Ayako who turned beet red. She didn't want to tell Toru this way, completely publicly in front of her classmates. Ejiro and Denki's jaws nearly dropped through the table the second he said it.

"Oh…that would've been nice to know beforehand…" Toru mumbled making Ayako bite her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry Toru, it sort of just…happened after the sports festival. I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know how." Ayako grimaced at her explanation, but it was true.

"It's okay, Ayako. I'm glad that I know now. Thank you both for still allowing me to express my feelings. I would've regretted not doing so." Toru was the absolute sweetest thing ever. Ayako still felt awful, but Toru and her still managed to talk and enjoy the dinner as if nothing ever happened. Bakugou had no idea the amount of good people that surrounded him. He was so oblivious to it, she thought. She'd have to remind him to start being humbler when it comes to his classmates, if they could forgive so easily and tolerate him with such ease, then these were the people he should take care of better. She glanced over at him drowning his beef in siracha and shook her head smiling. He'll never change. Not that she really wanted him to.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this story! I have decided to make some changes however so hopefully you enjoy as they happen. Please favorite and comment, I love hearing feedback on your opinions about my stories! As always I do not own MHA or any of their characters however I do own my own OCs! Please be aware there are my questionable/trigger situations to come and plenty of Mature content so read this story with care as it will be riddled throughout without warning. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Bakugou POV (Much of the story from here on will be in Bakugou's view, I will label if it switches.)**_

* * *

Strawberries. He breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent. Always strawberries. Bakugou's eyes parted slightly, staring down at Ayako's resting face. Her hair messily strewn up into his face forcing him to sit up and move it out of his way. Another night of sneaking around so his mom wouldn't find out always ended up like this; the hasty quick sex still half clothed before passing out tangled in each other's arms. Even through his work-study with Best Jeanist, every chance he got he made sure to end up like this at the end of the day. He leaned back down, pulling Ayako close, causing her to stir slightly, though nothing would wake her up if she was tired enough.

Then again, he couldn't stop the nervousness in his stomach as he thought about the constant stress that he couldn't bring home from learning about being a hero. How could he be the best hero if he brought home all of his worries, especially to someone who couldn't do anything about them? He wanted to protect Ayako more than anything, keep her away from all the bad in the world, but after the event with the Hero Killer Stain and seeing what his classmates had gone through getting caught up in all of that, is all Ayako going to end up doing is worry about him? His mother gave him grief enough of most occasion, but she knew her son wouldn't die without a fight, but did Ayako believe in him too?

Bakugou stared down at the sleeping, quirkless girl. He wanted to be with her from the moment he saw her but could never bring himself to push for anything more than friendship until recently. Once his friends at UA met her, and admitted to liking her, there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone take his place with her. Especially after all the nights she cried on his shoulder through the abuse of her father, all of the times she was too scared to go home or too scared to even go to school, all he wanted was to be there for her and protect her. Her father was still out there, two known murders under his belt and god knows how many more and due to the laws, Bakugou couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to. He grit his teeth in frustration at the thought of the slimy murderer getting to walk away because he couldn't take him out without his hero license.

His eyes glanced over at the urn on his shelf, the one that held Ayako's little brother's ashes, next to a much larger urn for her mother's. Two people who were taken far too early at the hands of someone so fucked in the head; Bakugou couldn't fathom it. How do you kill your wife and child? How do you abuse your family with no care in the world? He could feel the rage splash through his veins, though he had to force himself to calm down before he set sparks in the bed. Many nights, this is all that was on his mind. For many nights, he wondered what he could do to protect Ayako, her sisters, his family even. He had to be the best hero; otherwise how could he save anyone?

Ayako groaned slightly, turning herself away from Bakugou but keeping herself pressed tightly against him. A small smile spread across his lips as she easily distracted him from his dire thoughts. His hands, already wrapped around her waist tightly, ran gently across her abdomen, one hand teasing its way under her shirt. The breathy moan of the sleeping girl excited him more as he groped her chest; his hot breath against the back of her neck sending involuntary chills down her spine. Her hand gently grabbed his, indicating she was finally awake as she couldn't seem to stop her hips from grinding back into his. This was what he looked forward to the most with Ayako, these moments to take the stress and frustration away.

She gasped loudly as his other hand ventured south quickly, not even stopping to tease as he plunged his fingers into her. He kissed her neck gently as he played with her, biting softly so not to make her scream out. Her hips grinded into him harder as she fought the loud moans back with nothing more than small whimpers and breathy gasps. The pillow came around to her face as she held it, muffling her moan as he felt her clench around his fingers, making him smirk against her skin. He loved getting her going first thing in the morning, she was extra willing to let him get away with what he wanted even at risk of his mother walking in. He pushed her underwear to the side; the pillow unmoving from her face as she knew what was to come next. He slipped himself inside quickly, stifling his own moan at the warmth that consumed him. He wasted no time in rocking into her, one hand gripping her hip tightly while the other continued to grope and pinch at her chest. He had to fight the urge to throw her on top of him and rail her the way he wanted to so badly. He wanted her to scream his name as loud as she could, to beg him to be gentle. He wanted nothing more than to truly take out every aggression he had in him out on her, but just like every time before, he had to fight every urge in his body to keep them both quiet. In doing so, it only made every thrust feel extra sensitive, extra sensual. His fingers dug into her skin roughly as he tried desperately to think of anything other than the incredible feeling of her clenched around him tightly, feeling every slow passing second against his skin. It was unbearable as he unleashed everything he had, clenching his jaw as tight as he could to stifle the sounds that fought to break out. Her breathy gasp muffled by the pillow and her tightening around him as he released made it that much harder to hold back as she gripped his hand and the pillow with more force than he'd felt in the last few days.

He chuckled finally, panting quietly against her skin as they had successfully, yet again, got away with much needed indecency. She turned over to face him, smacking him hard on the arm and giggling herself.

"Jeez Kacchan you're like a freaking rabbit." He sat up and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I can't help it when you grind against me in your sleep." She giggled, that sweet sound he loved to hear. Her genuine happiness shining through her face after months of crying.

"I can't deal with you this morning." She teased, pushing him off of her and grabbing a change of clothes. He watched, completely content in that moment as she got ready for a shower. She smirked at him before sashaying her hips right out of his room; a loud sigh escaping his lips. What would he do without her?

* * *

"DUDE!" Another freaking day of Kirishima's over-excitedness. Bakugou glared over at the red-spikey head barreling towards him.

"What now?" He growled.

"There's a rumor going around that there's some exchange students here from America! I guess they're going to be training with us for a while or something." Bakugou rolled his eyes. Great more competition.

"They better not be useless. I'm not training with people who can't take a hit." In that moment, for the first time he hadn't paid attention to where he was going, his chest met with a foreign object hard. He looked down at the object, or rather person who got in his way as they staggered slightly from their encounter.

"Watch where the fuck you're going dickhead." The angry voice that came from the figure in front of him set him off.

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!" He growled at the girl; her black hair pulled into a ponytail with part of it in her face. Her eyes flashed angrily as the bright green irises flared brighter and black filled her eyes where the whites once were. She was ready for a fight and so was he.

"WOAH WOAH, VENOM NO!" A guy stepped forward getting in front of the girl and blocking Bakugou. "No violence here, this isn't our school!"

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my way." She growled and Bakugou almost couldn't believe his eyes as what looked like a giant black spider leg knocked the guy away from her. It was protruding from her back from the looks of it.

"Just what I needed this morning, bring it you crazy bitch." Bakugou smiled, sparks flaring from his hands. Another spider leg broke free from her back as she pointed the ends towards his face.

"No, no, NO! Venom, do not do this." The guy stepped back in between the Venom girl and him and Bakugou growled this time.

"No, let her do it." The guy turned to Bakugou with slightly fear stricken eyes.

"Don't instigate her please." He begged and Bakugou howled with laughter. Many took notice of the impending brawl and stepped forward.

"Kacchan, maybe you should listen…"

"SHUT IT DEKU NO ONE ASKED YOU!" He growled, the sparks in his hands flaring up. It was his turn to knock the guy in between them away as he barreled towards the girl. He did not expect her to move as quickly as she had, for in what looked to be an instant 6 more legs protruded from her back, four of them wrapping behind him and four of them jutting in front of him, each razor sharp that if he moved even a centimeter, the ones in front would slice his throat. This girl didn't play around. Bakugou chuckled, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Big mouth and nothing to show for it." She rolled her eyes at him, using the backs of the legs in front of him to push him backwards. "If barreling headfirst into danger is your thing, you're going to be dead long before you become a real hero." Bakugou felt the blood boil under his skin.

"YOU WANNA COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!" Her cold demeanor pissed him off even more, not just cold, arrogant, just like icy-hot did all the time. She stared at him for a moment before scoffing and turning her back, her spider legs retracting back into her back completely disappearing. "GET BACK HERE I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" He growled, gaining a chilling chuckle out of the girl.

"But I am done with you." She continued to walk away not even giving Bakugou a second glance even though he began to yell profanities and go crazy. Whoever this girl was he hated her with a passion. He was going to destroy her and all the arrogance that filled her, that will knock her down a few pegs.

"Wow…she is insanely hot…" Kirishima noted in awe. "She made you look like a bitch." He laughed glancing at Bakugou who shot him a death glare. "I think I need to marry her." A few of their classmates laughed, but the guy who kept getting pushed out of the way stood before them now and shook his head.

"Yea good luck with that, she'd probably eat you the moment you tried, like any other spider." A laugh sounded from the side and another girl stepped forward. She had ghost white hair and was quite short, giving a very Lolita type vibe.

"Oh please, Venom would toy with them first, then eat them. You know how spiders work; she'd have to have her fun."

"That's true, you guys better watch out. Once she sinks in those pincers you're done for." The guy laughed shaking his head. "The names Alec, and this here's Mia. We're exchange students from America." Everyone that was there introduced themselves and chatted up for a few minutes, though Bakugou wasn't about to stick around and b-lined directly for the classroom. He was usually the first one inside, however, to his dismay, Venom sat against the window staring outside. Why the fuck was this crazy chick in his class? He growled to himself, slamming his bag on his desk. She didn't even turn in his direction.

"Why do you have to be in my fucking class of all places?" He grumbled, plopping into his seat.

"Supposedly, this class has the best first year students in the school, but after this morning's performance," She glanced over at the immediate angered expression that he threw at her, "I'd say I'm quite unimpressed."

"Don't let yourself stay so cocky; you think you're so good but all I did was hold back. Let's really fight and I promise you'll be crying." She arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"That's cute, no man has ever made me cry." She stuck her finger to her chin pretending to think. "I wonder what that'd be like…that is…if you could even make it happen." He growled again. Every inch of him wanted nothing more than to defeat this girl and make her cry.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm good on my promises." She laughed again and turned her head back to the window.

"We'll see about that." The entire class drove Bakugou up a wall. Every time they had small pop quizzes, or even demonstrations outside, the girl made it a point to show off how better than everyone that she was. It was almost effortless for her and it made him want nothing more in the world than to destroy the ego that emanated from her.

He finally had his chance though, as the sparring parings came up. Aizawa paired each of them, including the exchange students with another person he felt they could learn something from. It was as if the heavens heard him because he was now paired up with the spider chick. She smirked as she stood before him on the field, her arms crossed over her chest. He allowed the sparks to flare in his hands as he braced for Aizawa's countdown. As soon as Aizawa reached 1, both of them jumped into combat, though now Bakugou knew she had the spider legs, he kept a relatively safe distance until he could figure out an opening. He threw a few explosions her way, noticing how she blocked them with her spider legs. He noticed the white gleam over top of the spider legs that shone every time she blocked and faded after the fact. She was using what looked to be spider silk over top of the spider legs in an attempt to protect the legs themselves. She must have a hard time against fire-type quirks without the silk.

He smiled wide as they danced their testing dance. He just had to figure out where the silk was coming from and he had her. They moved with precision, staying just close enough to enjoy the fight however, neither got too close. He had to stay away from the razor-sharp spider legs at all cost or blow them to smithereens just so he could knock her on her ass. And there it was, the break he was waiting for. He watched intently as her hands seem to push the silk from her fingertips, all of them as a matter of fact, and over the legs quickly. He wasn't going to be predictable, instead he allowed himself to jump forward, close enough for her legs to reach. He aimed with one hand for a predictable spot, catching the smirk across her face. She didn't notice his other hand arc from below. He blasted with the one predictable shot as she blocked it completely, though his second blast went off just under where she had blocked initially. Her eyes widened as he blasted her in the chest, sending her flying backwards far across the field. The blast stunned her enough that she didn't even have a chance to catch herself as she landed hard and rolled across the ground.

Bakugou stepped forward with a wide smile plastered to his face. Their match was called, and he had won, though it was taking the girl more than a second to get back up. She struggled slightly as she pushed off the ground slowly, the sour expression on her face resonating within Bakugou. She wasn't crying, she was angry. He hoped it would be enough to make her cry, but the vengeful face of Venom as she stood up, her shirt singed to a point that most of her skin on her chest was showing. Just barely enough cloth held onto her skin, keeping the entire class from seeing her completely exposed. Her skin was deep red from the burns she endured and what was that? He narrowed his eyes and focused on the spider legs; all of which had severe abrasions and breakage on the undersides. They twitched in agony, but she still did not cry. Instead she stood across from him with nothing but hatred seething from her face. That was plenty for him as he howled with laughter.

"I told you not to underestimate me." The smile never left his face as she huffed past him, shoulder checking him and not even spitting back a response. He threw his hands in his pockets, the pride dripping from him noticeably.

"Jeez Bakugou, you couldn't hold back even a little?" Deku questioned, worry plastered to his stupid face as he watched the girl stomp away.

"Mind your business, Deku." He growled, walking back to the waiting area of the other students as others began their own sparring matches.

"I really think you hurt her." Deku mumbled, his eyes never leaving the girl as she struggled to sit comfortably, far away from anyone in the class. Bakugou watched her expression, the features stone cold and unmoving as she struggled to get comfortable due to her injuries. And there it was, through the stone-cold demeanor was one tear. Just one that she blinked away quickly, hoping no one had noticed. Her eyes caught his and saw the smile that still stuck to his face. It may have only been one tear, nonetheless he made her cry like he said he would. The look on her face, however, made a pang of guilt strike his gut. She wasn't the type to cry she said, and if that was true, then maybe he really did hurt her? If that was the case, she refused to show it, continuing to don the expressionless face now that she could sit properly and ignore him.

* * *

"That sounds really intense…" Ayako stared at Bakugou with a slightly spooked expression. "Did you at least apologize to the poor girl?"

"Hell no, the bitch got what she deserved." He growled, getting a punch to the head from his mom in return.

"Just because you're trying to be the best doesn't mean you should treat people like shit!" His mom yelled angrily, but he ignored her and continued eating.

"I will be the best and no one should underestimate me, otherwise they all will get what they deserve." He stated, shoveling the homemade dumplings into his mouth.

"She's aiming for the same thing as you, I'm sure, just like many of your classmates. You all are trying to be heroes, and no hero deserves to be treated like shit Kacchan." Ayako's logic was usually right, though he'd never admit it. He stared over at the girl who seemed to have genuine concern on the topic. "It's not like she's some villain or some bad person, she's essentially your classmate and it sounds like you would rather treat her as a villain than as a classmate." He growled and rolled his eyes but said nothing, refusing to comment any further on the topic. Thankfully, Ayako and his parents found another topic to discuss, but Bakugou couldn't stop the thoughts. Maybe he really was in the wrong but the way the girl treated him was no better.

On one hand, they were right, that she was a classmate and was an aspiring hero and he didn't even take that into account. On the other, she was an arrogant bitch who needed to learn her place, that was something he would not apologize for. He sat back in his chair after finishing his food, not listening at all to the commotion around him. That stupid girl, provoked him with such an arrogant attitude, wearing that smug expression acting like she was the best thing that graced that school and even though he beat her and made her eat her words, he couldn't stop the frustration building in his body. Between this girl and Deku's increasing powers, the frustration in him continued to build. He stood up from the dinner table, not acknowledging anyone as he went for a shower. The longer he sat at the table, the more he wanted to tell everyone to shut the hell up.

Not even the shower helped, but as he entered his room, Ayako's worried expression made the tension a little less noticeable. He sighed, plopping next to her and she curled up against his arm, kissing it gently. Even this didn't make him feel much better, but he appreciated her effort. They said nothing for a few moments, just letting the silence take over. She had no idea what to say to him to make him feel better and even he had no idea what would make him feel better.

"I'm going to sleep." He finally mumbled, gently shaking Ayako off his arm and climbing into the bed. He turned to face the wall, not in the mood for any lectures or random apologies in an attempt to make him happier. He just wanted to get to school the next day and figure it out from there. The lights went off and the bed sank a little, though Ayako didn't cuddle up to him like she usually did, even when he just wanted sleep. He felt her back against his and for the first time in a while, she fell asleep giving him his space. He didn't want her to be all over the top, but even something this small was enough to confuse him. Did he miss something? He forced himself to shrug it off; all this thinking was not going to let him get any sleep. He had to work at not letting his mind wander as he struggled for most of the night trying to sleep, finally passing out just a couple of hours before he had to be awake.

* * *

If the bags under his eyes were any indication of his lack of sleep the next day, his attitude made it extra apparent. He couldn't deal with anyone that day and the smallest things were setting him off. Everyone for the most part left him alone but the whispers of why he was more of an asshole today than usual bugged the hell out of him. He finally popped off at the invisible girl, Toru, for asking if he was alright. It wasn't her fault, but he couldn't take anymore and laid into her pretty hard before stomping out of the room and heading to the gym. It was empty but his eyes caught the equipment room door ajar. He stepped over slowly, quietly peering into the dark room.

Venom sat on the floor, headphones in her ears and eyes closed as she leaned against a pile of floor mats. For the first time since he'd met her, he actually appreciated the view; her calm breathing, her face comfortably resting…every part of her looked almost innocent. Like she wasn't the girl he'd encountered from the other day but a normal girl, hell she could even pull off being a nice girl looking like this. Her quiet breaths made her chest rise and fall and he noticed some burns protruding from under her shirt by her neck. Did she not get healed by recovery girl after their fight? He stepped forward slightly into the room, crouching down to get a better look. A sharp needle-like feeling against his throat made him stop dead in his tracks. Her eyes opened slowly and again the whites of her eyes filled with black, making her green eyes pop.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She growled low, her spider leg twitching slightly under his throat. He sighed loudly, grabbing the leg and moving it causing her to wince loudly.

"Why didn't you get healed?" She rolled her eyes, ripping the leg from his grasp and retracting it from sight.

"None of your business." She mumbled, grabbing her things quickly. He put his hand on her bag catching a death glare from her as he refused to let her leave. They stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to waver dominance, however she finally sighed loudly throwing her hands up in the air. "I have a weakness to fire ok…. I wanted to build my pain tolerance against it." He arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Makes sense. Should we fight more to help your tolerance grow faster?" He teased but she just growled.

"I'd rather let that mixed quirk boy light me on fire repeatedly than deal with you."

"WHAT? You'd choose that icy-hot bastard over my quirk?" She nodded immediately catching a growl from him. "Why?"

"Because you're an asshole." She stated coldly, crossing her arms. "Why does it even matter?" She had a point…why did it matter who helped her with her tolerance? Maybe it was because she was the only thing he thought about for the entire night because he felt bad? No, he wouldn't tell her that.

"It doesn't matter, I just can't stand that arrogant bastard."

"Says the pot about the kettle." He stared at her a little surprised. "Oh, come on, you act like you aren't the most arrogant shit in the school, yet you always talk about how you're going to be the best hero and you'll just beat everyone at everything…" She chuckled and shook her head. "Hypocrite."

"You are just as bad as me then." He growled pointing a finger in her face. "You wanna call me a hypocrite yet when I made you cry and beat your ass you couldn't even admit I was right. Was it that hard to swallow your pride?" She scoffed shoving him out of the way and off her book bag.

"Me, swallow my pride? Practice what you preach dude." She bent forward grabbing her bag off the floor, but Bakugou's hand reached out involuntarily and stopped her. She growled loudly, though he didn't really understand why he stopped her. He didn't let go though even as she tried to move past him.

"I'm sorry…for hurting you…" He mumbled, taking his own advice and swallowing his pride after a minute. She stared down at him surprised, not resisting his grip.

"I'm sorry too…" She mumbled, blushing slightly as he glanced up at her. "For being such an ass to you and underestimating you." He couldn't believe his ears. Ayako and his mom were right…as much as he wouldn't admit it. "If you still want to help me, I wouldn't mind it." She mumbled glancing away, though she sat back down on the floor, propping herself back against the mats.

"Helping you helps me too; I could use the practice with someone who can actually fight me for real." She smirked slightly and glanced over at him. He felt his cheeks redden slightly and looked away. She was extremely cute when she looked much more relaxed.

"Speaking of help, why do you look like such shit right now?" She chuckled getting a riled-up response as she had expected.

"I got like no sleep ok…" He growled plopping himself next to her and sighing loudly.

"If you want a nap, I could help you out." He stared at her confused. How the hell could she do that? She giggled and explained. "I can inject you with a little of my venom, it'll help put you to sleep."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP SLEEPING!" He growled, though even if he wanted to sleep, he probably couldn't just because he still had so much on his mind.

"Up to you, I figured if you needed the time in between class to take a nap at least you'd sleep." She leaned back putting one headphone back in her ear, closing her own eyes. He stared at her for a few minutes before she sighed loudly. "I swear to god if you keep staring at me, I'm going to do it anyway." He chuckled and leaned back against the mats.

"Fine, put me to sleep but if I miss class, I'm destroying you." She chuckled but turned to face him. He glanced sideways at her, curiosity taking over as he watched her move. She leaned forward towards his shoulder, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it down as two fangs grew where her k-9s were. "Hey, what…" He started but she immediately sunk her two fangs into his shoulder. He couldn't even protest as he fell unconscious into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all for reading and following this story! Please keep the feedback coming, I appreciate it more than you know! As always I do not own MHA or it's characters and all that. Enjoy the read!**_

* * *

Immense pain shot through Bakugou's face forcing him to sit up and yell out. It took him a moment to register where he was, but a smirking Venom made him realize exactly. He held the bump on the side of his head angrily as she wiggled the large textbook in her hand.

"Sorry but you really did not want to wake up, had to take drastic measures."

"You enjoyed that more than you're letting on." He grumbled standing to his feet, feeling a lot better having slept just that little bit.

"Oh well of course I did." She smirked and walked next to Bakugou as they headed back to class. It was a strange feeling to be hanging out with this girl, who he initially thought he hated but rather didn't mind her company, especially alone as they had. He rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder where he could still feel the fresh bite mark. That was going to be tough to explain when Ayako sees it, although he could just never take his shirt off and hopefully it heals before that time. They made it back to class, Bakugou listening intently as Aizawa spoke of the final exams and how those who pass will be able to go to the forest camp training. However, the new exchange students will have a different practical than that of the class 1-A as their teacher had something else in store for them, though they will all be taking the same test. Bakugou glanced sideways at Venom who sat not far from where he was. He couldn't help the content feeling he had about her, like she really wasn't as horrible as he thought she was and to top it off, she was actually a good and competent fighter.

The class broke out into a bunch of whining and groaning from everyone who was afraid to fail. Bakugou rolled his eyes as Kirishima noted on Momo for being virtuous for willing to help everyone study, pointing out that he would make Kirishima study until he bleeds. Kirishima stared at Bakugou worriedly getting a few chuckles from the class.

"Well, sometimes pain is a good reminder to do well!" Mia giggled making Bakugou nod in agreement.

"Mia, just because you like that sort of thing doesn't mean it works for everyone." Alec laughed, running a hand through his soft brown hair.

"Little old me? Noooo I think you have me confused for Venom." Bakugou smirked and glanced at Venom.

"So that's you're thing is it?" Venom shook her head stifling her smile as best as she could.

"I have no idea what any of you weirdos are talking about."

"Let's all study together then, maybe Bakugou can beat some knowledge into you." Mia joked, playfully shoving Venom's shoulder.

"If it gets me to pass, then sure." Mia smiled wide and pointed at Venom.

"See, totally into it." They laughed as Venom rolled her eyes and shoved Mia off the desk she was leaning on. Bakugou still held the smirk though as his eyes caught Venom's, making her turn a slight shade redder. She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger making him chuckle again. They had one week before the final exams and Bakugou was damn determined to make sure they passed. They agreed for the first day of studying they would meet up after school and grab a bite to eat while they went over the first initial bit.

* * *

Venom sat with her back against the booth next to the window, Bakugou sliding in next to her as Kirishima and Mia sat across from them. Alec had chosen to go with Momo's study group, only because as Mia pointed out, he found her curves too irresistible not to go. The waitress took their orders, leaving them to their now open notes.

"I just don't get it…" Kirishima whined, receiving a whack from Bakugou's notebook.

"If you would just listen!" He growled reiterating how to solve the problem rather angrily. Venom sighed loudly and shook her head.

"You bafoon, simplify it!" He cast his glare on her causing Mia to giggle. He didn't whack her with the notebook though, simply glaring before reiterating it yet again.

"You are such an angry individual there Bakugou, however do you manage?" Mia smiled in awe, resting her head in her hand as she watched him attempt to tutor.

"SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK I'M NOT ANGRY!" Venom arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Right…not angry." She teased, rewriting her notes. He could feel the vein pulse in his forehead, but he just grumbled as they continued onto the next part.

"C'mon man, hitting me isn't helping!" Kirishima whined again as he struggled to grasp the content. Mia patted his head where Bakugou had whacked him a few more times.

"Awe, poor thing, it must be tough being such a weenie." Bakugou laughed loudly and pointed at Kirishima.

"She called you a weenie." Kirishima frowned deeply and stared at Mia.

"That is the meanest thing ever." Venom shook her head and smirked, taking the bottle of chili oil and throwing a healthy amount into her ramen. Bakugou stared surprised. He barely could get Ayako to eat siracha, though that may be the only thing she would somewhat handle. Chili oil was a hard pass for her.

"Did you want some?" Venom asked, tilting the bottle towards Bakugou. He grabbed it quickly dumping a bunch onto his own food.

"You two both really enjoy killing your taste-buds." Mia giggled, taking a bite of her coffee pudding.

"I can taste things just fine thank you." Venom rolled her eyes at Mia as she ate her fiery noodles.

"Everything's better spicy." Bakugou nodded as he spoke, shoveling his food down as well.

"No…I'm pretty sure you have no concept of taste after the amount of chili oil you just poured on your food." Mia joked, shaking her head.

"She's right, that's overkill." Kirishima noted, staring at the two in awe. "I'd die if I ate that much spice."

"Yea but that's because you're a weenie." Venom pointed out catching a laugh from Bakugou.

"Fuckin' weenie…" Bakugou shook his head smiling from ear to ear. Kirishima pouted and grumbled angrily, clearly not enjoying his new nickname. They stayed for a couple more hours before finally heading home. Venom and Mia waved off the boys as they made their way towards their rooms on campus. Kirishima shoved his hands in his pockets as he met Bakugou's pace and sighed loudly.

"That was brutal dude….AND DON'T SAY IT!" He yelled before Bakugou could call him a weenie. "Why did you get to sit next to Venom dude? I'm so jealous." He whined.

"She'd probably break out in an allergic reaction to all the crying you did." Kirishima growled shoving Bakugou slightly.

"No for real though, she's freaking gorgeous. I wonder if she'd consider dating me." Bakugou laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Her? No way dude she'd want a real man." Kirishima glared daggers at Bakugou but sighed in defeat after a minute.

"You're probably right, but still, she's so cool and strong as hell. Any guy would be lucky to date her." Bakugou nodded considering the thought. If he wasn't with Ayako, he definitely would consider making a move. "Speaking of dating, how's Ayako?" Bakugou shrugged slightly.

"No idea." Kirishima stared at Bakugou confused.

"How do you not know? She lives with you, doesn't she?" Bakugou stopped for a moment, really thinking about it.

"We've been mostly physical lately," Kirishima's eyes widened, "talking hasn't really been happening." He chuckled though the thought kind of bothered him. He loved how physical they had been recently, but their normal hanging out and talking had nearly diminished. Ayako was studying for her upcoming exams relentlessly and dealing with her school festivities and Bakugou had been doing his work study and training so much that the only thing between eating and sleeping was their quickies. As much as he loved it all, something was starting to feel off and he wasn't sure what it was. The thought of her turning away from him last night was a huge sign and it made him uncomfortable.

"See you later man." Kirishima waved off Bakugou and headed towards his own house leaving Bakugou to his own thoughts. He slowly made his way up to the door, the smell of left-over cooking still lingering in the air as he stepped in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" His mom came barreling from the living room.

"Studying." He stated simply, removing his shoes. She stared at him for a moment and nodded.

"Good, next time text me and let me know you'll be late." He nodded, by-passing the living room and heading up the stairs to his room. It was dark and empty, a strange sight recently all things considered. He walked back downstairs and looked into the living room, only seeing the twins and his parents.

"Where's Ayako?"

"She's with friends working on her school festival project. She probably won't be home until late." He nodded, heading back up the stairs and changing, finally getting relaxed. His eyes drifted closed, his mind letting him finally get to sleep.

* * *

**AYAKO POV**

Ayako sighed loudly as she finished folding the napkins for their maid café. As much as she hated the annoying and rude girl in her class, Sara, she had to admit, the girl could organize people and duties like no other. It was weird, ever since Bakugou's mom had picked up Ayako from school for her outburst on Sara, the girl had pretty much left Ayako alone or was much nicer to her than before. Speaking of, Sara knelt down in front of Ayako, grabbing the finished napkins and placing them in the box she had prepared for them.

"Thank you so much for your help, Ayako, I appreciate it." Ayako's skin would normally crawl at the extra sweet voice coming from the demon in front of her, but it'd been happening more and more that Ayako couldn't help but start to get accustomed to it.

"Yea no problem, do you need anything else?" She stood up, grabbing her bookbag and readied herself to leave. Sara smiled and shook her head, the sight nearly unnerving. "Cool, see you tomorrow." She mumbled, stepping out of the classroom and heading home. It was a little brisk for a June evening, so Ayako shoved her hands into the pockets of her school blazer as she walked. She wondered briefly if Bakugou would be home or not. He'd been acting so strange lately, his stress levels clearly heightened since his work study, more so than normal. Every time she had tried to talk to him, his mind seemed to be some place far off in the distance and he blatantly ignored her. She wasn't sure whether he was hearing her, or he was just not in the mood to talk, whatever the case it was frustrating.

They never acted like a couple, aside from getting physical. It felt as though they were just roommates who hooked up in between passing and it wasn't a feeling Ayako was enjoying. Was this how being with someone was supposed to feel? She had no idea considering she'd never dated anyone before him. She tried to consider the fact that he was training to be a hero daily and that his life was a lot more hectic than hers in regard to what they did daily, but it seemed more and more that he was becoming out of reach. He stopped playing video games recently, stopped really conversing with her or anyone in the house for more than small talk, and she could feel him tossing and turning every night, but he never spoke up anymore. It was like he was shutting down internally and no one could get through to him.

She was greeted to the smell of chocolate chip cookies as she walked in the door; both the twins running excitedly to her and hugging her. She was ever so grateful to be with such amazing people and as she took in her surroundings while biting into a soft and still warm cookie, she figured that maybe she might have been overthinking the whole thing. Bakugou was never one to shut her out, at least intentionally, as far as she knew. Maybe he was just really busy?

She made her way up the stairs and into his room, a small smirk catching on her lips as he lay on his back, muscle shirt clinging to him with arms out wide and quietly snoring. He was clearly tired; whatever was going on maybe she should just let him be. She didn't remove her eyes from his sleeping face though as she processed his features. He was stupid cute and innocent looking when he slept, but that nagging feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. Why was she feeling so uneasy with him? She pushed the negativity from her mind, quickly dressing into her night clothes before shoving the dead weight that took up the middle of the bed as hard as she could. He barely even stirred other than turning onto his side to give her room.

She stared at him curiously; normally he'd be yelling at her for waking him. Her eyes trailed to a red spot on his shoulder that stood out like a sore thumb against his tanned skin. She leaned closer, a little surprised to see what looked like a giant spider bite on his shoulder. Or well, just two reddened holes in his skin; there was no way there was a spider big enough to make a bite that big. Or was there? She gulped nervously at the thought before shaking the thought physically through her arms. No, no and hell no. Please be something other than a spider bite, she almost laughed to herself sliding in next to him, turning her back to him and cuddling her pillow. She'll ask him about the spot in the morning, for now she would just attempt to not think about any creepy-crawlies for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**General POV**

Days passed as the time for the final exam grew closer, his sanity barely hanging on as it was. Between watching Deku grow stronger and stronger daily, to Ayako and him never speaking, to now his constant studying with Kirishima, Venom and Mia, there was just no time for him to relax. Rather than spend more money out again, Bakugou invited the study group to his place, at least there he wouldn't feel too uptight. Boy was he wrong. The twins were going ape-shit and his father just sat useless on the couch in a daze as he had no idea how to handle twin girls on his own while his wife was out.

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND QUIT IT YOU LITTLE APES!" He finally snapped causing the twins to stick their tongues out at him before running up the stairs to their room. He sighed loudly plopping back into his seat, trying to read through his notes where he left off.

"You have such a way with children Bakugou." Mia giggled, sipping her tea. "What a terrifying father you'd ever end up being." He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Katsuki? A father? HA!" Kirishima laughed loudly.

"SHUT IT!" He growled, whacking Kirishima with his textbook. "And for the record I'd be an awesome dad."

"Between the short fuse and the constant attitude, you'd have little demons scurrying about destroying the world." Venom joked. "Please don't ever reproduce." Bakugou shot her a glare to which she just laughed.

"BIG-BROTHER EJ-I-ROOOO!" One of the twins hollered, skipping her way to the dining table before jumping onto Kirishima's shoulders. He laughed, gladly taking a break from his studying to chase the twins around the house and play monster.

"Your house is so lively, is it always like this?" Mia snacked on her cookie happily. There was never a day this girl didn't have some sort of sweets in her mouth.

"Always." Bakugou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "There is no off button here."

"Off…button…." His dad murmured still in a trance on the couch, half smiling. "Would love….an off…button…"

"YOU'RE SO USELESS!" Bakugou growled at his dad who was completely unfazed by his son's outburst.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!" A familiar fist made contact with his head causing him to curse and yell at the old lady. His mother growled and smacked him harder repeatedly for even insinuating her age.

"Oh, everyone's here…" Ayako smiled and waved as she walked in.

"Oh, is that your sister?" Mia asked, surprised by the number of girls in the house.

"Girlfriend." Ayako corrected, smiling and introducing herself to the two new faces at the table. Venom arched her eyebrow but said nothing, staring the poor girl down like she did every encounter with new people. Mia smiled happily, introducing herself and introducing Venom for her.

"Sorry about this one," She pointed at Venom. "She's not a social butterfly."

"Arachnids aren't butterflies." Bakugou joked getting a confused glance from Ayako. "She has spider-like abilities."

"And, she's quite venomous…hence the name." Mia giggled poking Venom's arm. "Let her bite you and you could end up dead." Ayako's eyes widened in realization to the mark on Bakugou's shoulder that she remembered and forgot to ask about.

"So…you're the one who bit Kacchan?" Ayako sat down in a spare chair, staring at the very intimidating girl. Bakugou's eyes widened slightly, not realizing she had even seen the mark.

"He said he hadn't slept, and I offered to help during our lunch break. He looked like a zombie; it was pitiful." Venom bit down on her cookie finally, before slowly letting her gaze meet Ayako's.

"Ooohhh, maybe a certain lady here kept him busy all night." Mia exaggeratingly winked and pointed at Ayako, who laughed nervously and stared at Bakugou. He chuckled and shook his head, not denying her statement though both of them knew it to be untrue. That was the night he was so stressed out he wouldn't even touch her. Ayako's nerves jumped as she stared at the bright green eyes of Venom, rather too frightened to make a move in case the girl might jump and eat her. Once her eyes shifted back to the study notes, Ayako felt her nerves settle, though Bakugou leaned over looking at what Venom had written in her book, completely unfazed by the girl next to him.

"I'm going to go shower and change, it was nice meeting everyone." Ayako waved nervously, half barreling up the stairs, nearly running into Kirishima as he was making his way down, finally rid of the twins.

"Oh, hey Ayako…" He smiled warmly making Ayako stop and smile.

"Hey, Ejiro, I didn't realize you were here." She spoke quietly.

"Yea we're all studying for our upcoming exams this week. I really need to pass because whoever passes gets to go on the forest camping training trip! It's going to be so freaking awesome!" Ayako smiled, a little surprised to find out this information considering Bakugou never mentioned a school trip.

"Oh! I bet that'll be awesome! That's why he's helping tutor you then?" Ejiro nodded and leaned against the stairwell.

"Yea, he's wicked smart but I still can't grasp half of this crap with him literally beating it into my head." Ayako giggled quietly, unable to stop her smile from fading as quickly as it did. "Hey…are you ok?" Ayako wasn't sure how to even answer that question truthfully.

"Has he been acting strangely at school or anything?" She looked up at Ejiro with genuine concern. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I mean other than his temper being shorter lately, not that I've been able to tell. Why, is he acting weird here?" Ayako shrugged, not really wanting to dive much deeper into the subject.

"Oh, no, maybe I'm just hallucinating is all." Ejiro didn't believe her, but he shrugged, still trying to make her feel better.

"He's just Katsuki, you never know what side you're going to get." Ayako smiled and nodded, though as she glanced over at the table, she immediately felt a jealous pang hit her stomach. She did not like how comfortable he was around that girl. Kirishima followed her gaze and nodded. "They've been training like crazy lately on top of all this studying, maybe he's just tired."

"He's doing extra training?" She stared up at Kirishima confused now.

"Yea, he's been helping Venom build up a tolerance to his quirk and well against fire in general and she's been helping him by training physically every single day going all out against him. He's finally got an opponent other than Deku and Todoroki that can hold their own. You know he'd rather fight with them, but they're always caught up in other things he hasn't had the chance." Ayako eyed the new girl again, still not thrilled by her presence.

"I thought he hated her." She mumbled not realizing she even spoke out loud.

"Well, he did at first but that day she helped him sleep they've been attached at the hip since." Kirishima shrugged not realizing how that sounded to Ayako. "I mean, it's better than them blowing up and destroying school property because all they want to do is fight. At least now they can do it in a more controlled setting." Ayako was highly irritated but pushed the feelings down.

"Yea, he's probably just tired then." She smiled sweetly at Kirishima. "I'll let you guys finish studying, I've got to go get cleaned up." Kirishima smiled and nodded, waving Ayako off as she hurried up the stairs. He stared after her, an unsettling feeling rising in him. He just hoped Ayako was ok.

"I never pegged you as the type to have a girlfriend living with you." Mia teased Bakugou.

"There's reasons for that." He stated simply, not bringing her past into the mix. It was frankly none of their business.

"Well it's not like she has a home to go to otherwise." Kirishima and his big ass mouth sat down catching a glare from Bakugou. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh? Well, that's very sweet of you to let her stay then." Mia smiled, catching the tension radiating off Bakugou. Mia glanced at Venom who stayed silent, reading her notes and letting the personal business conversation stay off her shoulders. Mia knew better though; it was clear to her that Venom had her eyes set on Bakugou, even if the little spider wouldn't outright admit it. In America, Venom was cold, calculating and never let anyone near, especially guys. Bakugou somehow broke down that wall to pieces and Mia was quite curious how. She had questioned Venom numerous times, but the girl was solid blocking every curiosity Mia had. It was infuriating as she wanted to know the mind of her best friend and what she really thought in the crush department.

Mia eyed the spikey blond-haired boy as they studied, pushing past his personal relationship and actually working on schoolwork. She could easily see why girls were attracted to him, between his nicely tanned skin, strong, toned muscles and those terrifying red eyes that stared with such intent. However, Mia didn't like abrasive men and thus he was definitely not on her list. She mentally shrugged, pushing past the thoughts finally, knowing full well they'll come back full circle and she will deal with those thoughts then. For now, studying was more important.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T PASS?!" Kirishima cried out after the results of the tests where handed out. Bakugou growled, smacking his friend upside the head.

"HOW DID YOU RETAIN NOTHING THAT I BEAT INTO YOU?!" Kirishima cried out causing a bunch of laughter, though he wasn't the only one who had failed his exam. Alec, and a few others of class 1-A all had failed as well, receiving quite a bit of backlash from their fellow students.

"It wasn't even that hard…" Venom smirked shaking her head at Kirishima. "Maybe if you didn't keep getting up to play or stopped crying you would've remembered the material." He glared at her through his dramatic pout but didn't argue. Mia patted his back reassuringly, giggling at the amount of silly people in the class.

"It's okay, at least now you know we're smarter than you." She cooed making Kirishima cry out again. The class erupted in laughter and plenty of shit talk as they planned their next move; pack and get ready for the trip.

"There's so much I still need, why don't we all go shopping together like one big group?" Momo suggested excitedly getting the people who passed all riled up. Bakugou let out a 'tch' sound and shook his head.

"Screw that, why would I shop with any of you." Venom rolled her eyes, smacking him with her notebook and receiving a famous Bakugou glare.

"Don't be such a killjoy." Mia giggled and poked Bakugou's arm from the other side of him, leaning closer and whispering as Venom turned back to Momo, agreeing to go shopping.

"Stupid boy, that's her way of saying she wants to hang out with you." Bakugou nearly choked, staring at Mia in disbelief.

"Yea well…I have a girlfriend." He grunted quietly, though his sideways glance at Venom didn't waver.

"I didn't say she wanted to bone you jackass." Mia rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head. "I said she wants to hang out with you. Why are boys so daft?" Mia crossed her arms and leaned against the wall as Bakugou finally turned his gaze to her.

"So, she thinks we're friends?" In Bakugou's defense, those that were his friends, like Kirishima and Denki, kind of just made themselves known to him as his friends without his consent really. As was usual with people, they either told him they were friends and stuck around or people just left him alone. He didn't care either way, but he had yet to have someone already assume their friendship and not make it abundantly clear, at least as far as he had known.

"Well I'd say so, considering you two train constantly together, study together and always bullshit with each other." Mia nodded as she spoke, the corners of her lips lifting slightly. "I mean do you not, want her as a friend?" Bakugou shrugged, throwing his arms in his pockets and finally deciding to ignore the girl next to him. He didn't care one way or the other who his friends were, but if Venom wanted him to go shopping, he might as well show up just to go eat or maybe buy a new shirt or something. Mia eyed his new posture, understanding immediately his deflection. A small giggle escaped her lips as she stepped away over to Momo and the others. He liked her too, that she was sure of, even if he didn't realize it yet. Girlfriend or not, Mia was going to get the two to realize it one way or another. Besides, why waste time with a quirkless girlfriend who will forever need protected at home? It made no sense to Mia.

Shopping with the class was a different ballgame all together and Venom wasn't sure quite how to act with everyone off campus this casually. She promised Mia she would try harder to be more social, more direct and give others a chance, but this was quite overwhelming for her. Crowds of people on top of the majority of the class made the entire thing feel extra crowded, though it was interesting to see everyone dressed so casually outside of their school attire. Finally, everyone seemed to have a unique look to them rather than the UA uniform.

Venom sucked in her breath nervously as the class dispersed in groups and she hadn't even realized it happened until she was standing alone in the middle of the mall. Even Mia had gone off somewhere and left her to herself. Venom growled slightly, glancing around, nervously crossing her arms over her chest. She stood in her jean shorts and black tank top with sneakers and her hair down for once, though she felt rather exposed all by herself.

"Where the fuck did everyone go?" Bakugou's voice gave her some relief.

"Apparently they all went shopping and didn't tell me where they all went." Venom heard the small whine in her voice, quickly shaking the annoyance before turning towards him. She caught his eyes widen as he'd never seen her casually dressed let alone with her hair down, though not much else changed in his expression. She too couldn't help but be surprised as he dressed almost exactly as she thought he would. Graphic tee-shirt, shorts and sneakers, he had a slightly rougher casual look to him than the other boys in his class and it suited him.

"I almost didn't recognize you." He chuckled, tugging a piece of her hair. "You look less intimidating with your hair down." She rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly.

"Then I'll be sure to keep my hair up and look unapproachable next time." She joked but he shook his head.

"No way, you should keep your hair down more." She stared at him for a moment a little surprised before laughing.

"That's quite the compliment coming from such a jerk." His face soured and she laughed again. He was so easy to rile up. "I don't even know what to shop for…" She mumbled looking off in the distance. Bakugou shrugged in response.

"I honestly only showed up cause I was bored, I don't think I really need anything." Venom pressed her finger to her lips thinking for a moment.

"Well, we could check out the camping store, maybe we can get some ideas?" Bakugou shrugged and nodded, basically going with whatever Venom suggested. It was pretty awkward walking around with him, considering they only ever really train and study. Having actual conversations was quite outside of her comfort zone with him, not to mention she felt weird that it was just the two of them wandering the mall, almost like a couple. She blushed at the thought, pushing the thought far out of her mind. She couldn't accept that, not after she met his girlfriend and everything. She cast her eyes to the different store fronts, desperately trying to get her thoughts off the glares she not only received but gave to Bakugou's girlfriend the time that she was at his house. She acted like a child towards the girl and had no real reason why.

Venom froze as they passed another store front, something finally interrupting her thoughts. She wandered from Bakugou's side over to the window and looked inside, smiling at the cute little spider key chain in the window. There were a bunch of unique ones, like little snakes, little pandas, little pigs, but the spider was the absolute cutest. She stared around at the other items in the window before turning to head back to Bakugou. He was standing next to her, startling her slightly as she hadn't expected him to be there. He was looking right at the same key chain she was, sideways glancing at her as she moved away from the window.

"I didn't peg you for a cute items sort of person." He noted, teasingly.

"I am a girl, aren't I?" She laughed, pushing away from the store. He stood still at the window for a moment before walking into the store leaving a very confused Venom outside just waiting. He appeared moments later, tossing something at her quickly. She caught it and looked in her hand at the little spider keychain. "Why did you buy me this?" She almost laughed but rather smirked up at him.

"There, you wanted it, and now I can say I bought something. Shopping complete." She laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that though." He shrugged.

"I do what I want regardless if I had to." She stared up at him, slight admiration in his qualities. All in all, he was not the guy everyone seemed to think of him. As abrasive and rather, insane, as he could be, he really was a nice, genuine guy. Venom always encountered jerks or guys with other agendas, especially in America, but here everyone was nice and considerate, even if they were labeled an asshole. She hooked the keychain onto her purse and smiled up at him, the redness in his face rather apparent.

"I'll cherish it, thank you." He grumbled in annoyance, desperately trying to cover up his blush, yelling out angrily how he was going home. Venom giggled, catching sight of Mia in the distance. "See you on the trip." She waved Bakugou off, though he didn't reply but kept his back to her as he stomped off. Her fingers toyed with the keychain…for a moment, a fleeting feeling crossing her chest. She shook her head, turning towards Mia and Momo, letting go of the keychain and ignoring the flutter in her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please follow/rate/comment, thanks!**_

It was officially the start of summer break, and that meant there was little time before the school trip. Venom sighed happily, sipping on some much-needed coffee after spending the entire evening with Mia going over everything, they needed for the school trip. Venom appreciated Mia more than the girl would ever know. Growing up the way they had, Mia was in a way a tiny big sister always looking out for Venom more than she thought. Mia was an only child and her family was stupid rich and Venom having no family of her own always ended up with Mia at her house for sleepovers and anything else really.

Venom stretched, flipping the pages in her new book as she drank her coffee, Mia finally sitting down across from her with her coffee pudding and tea. Mia smiled, slamming Venom's book closed so she could talk with her dear friend.

"You really don't stop playing with that thing." Mia joked pointing at the little spider key chain on Venom's bag, which was yet again being fidgeted with. Venom sighed throwing her bag into the chair beside her and laughed.

"Shut up." Mia smiled and rested her head on her hand.

"Awe my little spidey, you've got the hots for sir-booms a lot, don't you?" Venom blushed and rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her own coffee pudding.

"I think you're delusional." Venom forced the smile down that threatened to spread on her face. She would never admit it to Mia, knowing full well Mia would go out of her way to split Bakugou and his girlfriend up if she knew the truth. Mia loved to put her hands in the pot and stir it with zero remorse and Venom on the other hand would rather just let things be.

"Oh please, as if it wasn't obvious. You can't hide a crush no more than I can stop eating dessert." Venom sighed knowing Mia was right. "Besides, I'd love to see you two all lovey. I bet he's an…explosive…lover." Mia giggled at her pun making Venom roll her eyes.

"You never quit, do you?" Mia shook her head innocently. "Why push it though, he's got a girlfriend." Mia stopped eating, slamming her spoon on the table catching a few glances from other customers in the restaurant.

"Because, I feel it in my bones and my bones are always right. You two are meant to be and I won't stop until I know you both are together." Venom sighed again and drank down the last of her coffee.

"Regardless of how right you usually are, I am not going to break him and his girlfriend up. Unlike you, I do try not to be a homewrecker." Mia scoffed pretending to be offended.

"I don't have any idea what you mean…" The devilish smirk that played across the young girl's lips told Venom otherwise. Mia snacked happily on her pudding, reminding Venom of a little child who got what they wanted. She loved the girl to death, but her entitlement knew no bounds and it drove Venom up a wall.

"Why don't you find your own man to pursue and let me be?" Mia's eyes narrowed and Venom could hear the 'fufufufu' that played in the girl's mind loud and clear. Venom smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is the poor boy?"

"When I am ready to pounce, you'll be the first to know." She giggled, pressing the spoon to her lips playfully. "But let's say, he has no idea yet what is coming." Venom shook her head and laughed. Whoever Mia liked was going to get a rude awakening one of these days. The girls finished their desserts and finally left the café, heading towards the school dorms where they had been staying. It was strange to say the least, but nice to have a safe place to stay. Although, there wasn't nearly that many students staying on campus, it made it nice and quiet for Venom who loved to relax without interruption.

* * *

Bakugou sighed in frustration as he banged his finger against the controller button, desperate to get the final kill shot and win the game. He threw the controller to the floor as his screen went red and his character dropped to the ground defeated.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He growled angrily, stomping down the stairs of the unusually empty house. He needed to get outside and get some fresh air and he knew exactly where to go. His feet carried him quickly to Ayako's school, the courtyard and hallways filled to the brim with students, parents and other guests checking out the school festival. He wasn't here to mess around though, he had to find his girlfriend in the sea of over excited students trying to entice everyone to come to their booths.

It didn't take him long to find Ayako's classroom, the apparent abundance of women in little maid costumes and the one butchered face girl he recognized stood outside, considerably better looking now than when Ayako busted her up, passing out little menu flyers for their café. Her face dropped at the sight of him for a moment before plastering an obnoxious fake smile across her face and handing him a menu.

"Ayako's inside!" Her voice dripped with a disgusting amount of cheerfulness and she looked nervous as his face contorted mirroring his disgust.

"I'd fucking hope so." He growled, stomping his way inside his eyes travelling the decorated classroom only to land on Ayako taking two guys' orders. Bakugou didn't restrain a single part of himself as he grabbed Ayako by the arm and dragged her away from the table.

"Kacchan! What the hell!?" She yelled angrily as he sat down at a table, still griping her tightly.

"I'm hungry." She smacked him upside the head.

"That's nice, go starve if you're going to act like a jerk." She tried to rip her arm out of his grip, but he just closed his hand tighter.

"C'mon get me food." He whined glaring up at her. Ayako rolled her eyes, smacking him with her notepad before ripping out of his grasp.

"Fine, behave, I'll be right back." Bakugou smirked, watching Ayako walk around in her cute little maid outfit. He leaned his head against his fist watching her like a hawk, although he wasn't the only one staring. Quite a few of the guys in the little café had their eyes on Ayako making Bakugou growl slightly. His eyes caught those of one of Ayako's classmates, Ren, Bakugou's eyes narrowing in a nasty glare. He could see the boy gulp, though his stare didn't waiver. He hated that dude for the way he treated Ayako. They may have been friends now but Bakugou didn't think Ayako should've ever forgiven him.

"Woah, Bakugou? What up man!" Kirishima waved as he came into the room, Kaminari following close by. "You here to say hi to Ayako too?"

"No, I'm here to check out her other classmates." Bakugou's sarcasm dripped heavily making the other guys laugh as they sat with him. The three of them knew the number of eyes that were constantly staring their way; it wasn't as if they weren't known in the area because they were UA students and pretty popular from their school sports festival. Ayako gasped as she got to the table, smiling ear to ear to see the group of boys.

"Awe, you all came to see me I'm so happy!" Bakugou let out a 'tch' and rolled his eyes.

"How come you didn't greet me that nicely?" She glared daggers at her stupid boyfriend and smacked him again.

"Maybe, it's because you are dumb and think you can come in here the way you did and demand things of me." He smirked up at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Shut up, you love it when I demand things of you." She rolled her eyes but stomped away ignoring him from then on since he had no volume control to his voice.

"You're such a dick dude." Kirishima laughed and shook his head.

"She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date me." Kaminari laughed and glanced around the room.

"Yea, maybe so, but you're lucky to have a girl like her. You should be nice to her."

"She's the lucky one, I mean I'm a fucking badass." Bakugou's ego usually knew no bounds but his ego was taking hit after hit recently and he had to convince himself again that he was better than everyone.

"That right there is how you are going to lose her." Kirishima joked pointing at him.

"Nah, she loves it." Bakugou crossed his arms, though the thought did cross his mind while the two other boys couldn't believe their ears. With the way things were between the two of them lately, he wasn't sure how much longer it would last. His eyes followed her as she sweetly spoke to each of her little customers, getting extra sweet with the boys, knowingly making Bakugou's blood boil.

"What's goin on with you dude?" Bakugou glanced curiously over at Kirishima who looked genuinely concerned. "For real man, you've been up Venom's ass like white on rice training like crazy and studying, but you live with Ayako and you've been acting like you haven't seen her in months. She fucking lives with you dude." Bakugou felt the irritation warp his face as he listened to Kirishima pry into his business.

"Why is this any of your fucking business?" Bakugou growled angrily.

"Uh well, because you both are my friends and I hate you being a dumbass."

"WHO YOU CALLING DUMBASS SPIKEY BASTARD?" A heavy smack to the back of the head told Bakugou that Ayako was sick of his shit in the café. He growled but said nothing as Ayako walked away shaking her head, clearly annoyed. He waited until she was further out of earshot before responding. "I don't know I'm trying to figure shit out alright…" He sighed loudly scratching the back of his head.

"You don't even act like she's your girlfriend man, you should really either fix this or let her go. What is it you really even want?" Bakugou stared at Ayako as she worked, his brain jumbling together as his feelings and logic both couldn't agree on which direction to go.

"Like I said, I have to figure it out." Bakugou sighed staring off to the side angrily. He did need to figure it out and fast. Ayako was slipping away before his eyes and yet…he wasn't doing anything to prevent it from happening. He continued to think about his actions toward the girl, getting increasingly more frustrated with himself. He loved her, that he knew, but what was he doing? He growled loudly, slamming his fist on the table before standing up and stomping out of the classroom angrily, leaving a confused Kirishima and Kaminari scrambling after him.

Ayako watched annoyed as her boyfriend yet again made a commotion even upon his leaving. And what was worse, he left without even a glance or so much as a goodbye. She groaned, rubbing her eyes with one hand, taking a small break and heading to a quieter spot in the little café. What was with him? He didn't even order anything, just showed up and acted this way with his friends. Ayako choked back her frustration, trying to keep her irritation from pushing through. She felt Ren's eyes on her, glancing up to meet his curious stare. She shook her head and stared to the side. Now wasn't the time to deal with his questions or concerns. She just wanted to sink away since Bakugou couldn't be bothered anymore to have a real conversation.

She had enough of his attitude, but sadly she couldn't deal with him until she went home. Something had to change, otherwise being together was no longer an option. She growled in frustration, thinking about how often she wanted to reach out and smack him upside the head, but she wondered if that would really make a difference. Usually when Bakugou acted a certain way, it took hellish ambition and a lot of work to even get him to realize anything. Today, she'd have to suck it up and focus solely on the school festival, fake smile plastered on her face and everything.

Bakugou sighed as he reached the outside, frustrated beyond belief; Kirishima and Denki both at his sides. He growled, turning to yell at both of them for following him. Kirishima had been bringing up his relationship with Ayako a lot more frequently, reminding Bakugou how the distance between them was only growing. Even at home recently, Ayako didn't say much to Bakugou, and if she did, it was only for small things like help with chores. Their busy schedules and lack of real time was starting to get to Bakugou. He wanted nothing more than to have Ayako around him all the time, but his duties for school were what was the most important thing. He needed to focus on his training, especially considering he had to pass up Deku in some way.

The quirkless boy from school now was one of the strongest kids in the class. Whatever was making him so strong was pissing Bakugou off. How could he be number one if he didn't buckle down and make it happen. He had to beat Deku, no matter what. He had to prove that he was the best and would be the best hero.

It took a few more hours until Ayako walked through the door, though as she stared around at the quiet house, she realized Bakugou's parents had taken the twins out. She wondered if he was still home or if he tagged along. At the rate they were going, she assumed he probably left, only to be surprised as she opened the door to his room.

Bakugou sat at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his face concentrated. She was sure he didn't even hear her come inside. He looked like he was fighting with himself on the inside and Ayako couldn't stop the nerves in herself from rolling. What was he thinking? Those red eyes she loved so dearly finally met hers as she still hadn't moved from the door.

"Sit already." He growled, clearly annoyed with her not getting comfortable. Being comfortable around him lately was getting harder and harder, though Ayako threw her backpack down and moved to set next to him on the bed.

"What's going on Kacchan?"

"You know I love you right?" His words took her off-guard. It took her a small moment before she nodded, placing her hand on his arm.

"Of course, I do. What the heck is bringing this on?" Her nerves panged again.

"I want to be with you, I want us to stop being so fucking distant, but it seems no matter what the fuck is going on we end up miles apart. I don't want to keep running in circles trying to figure shit out at home when I have too much else going on. School is fine, it's the training and fucking shit like Deku getting unimaginable strength out of nowhere. I can't focus on anything because I'm so fucking lost as to what's going on here." Ayako kept her mouth shut as Bakugou finally was opening up to her, though what he had to say wasn't something she wanted to hear. She fought back the lump in her throat as she had a feeling where this was heading.

"Then stop worrying about everything here." She mumbled. She didn't want to encourage him, but this was his dream after all. She'd known for so long his dream to be a hero and if that meant she had to walk on the sidelines and cheer him on without him knowing, then she would suck it up and do it.

"No matter what, you're still my best friend." His full glance to her caused her to smile nervously. The best friend, no longer the girlfriend. "When I can finally get my head on straight, I want to try to make you happy again, but I can't promise it'll be worth it. I'll always be busy and always be in danger. You could wind up in just as much danger just by affiliation. I don't want to see that happen to you, Ayako."

The tears finally pushed forward, and Ayako had to turn away from Bakugou. She would have no issue being in danger if it meant she could be with him. He wanted to protect her from the life he'd chosen but no matter what, it still was his decision to make about who would be in his life. She looked down at her hands in her lap. What if he was a pro hero and they had a family? If she was in danger that meant everything for him was in danger, he could end up distracted or worse…She pushed the thought from her head before wiping the tears from her face.

"I'll always be here for you Kacchan, whether we are together or not, I'll always support you. If you feel this is the right decision, then I will cheer you and hope that maybe one day we can try again." She offered him a small, weak smile. It still wasn't the decision he had wanted to make but it was the decision he stuck with as he nodded. He pulled her close, quickly, hugging her tight. This action alone caused the build up of feelings to pour from Ayako. Even now, he was her rock that allowed her to let loose and cry it out.

When she finished crying, she pulled back from Bakugou, wiping her tears for a second time. She hated this, but if it was for him, she would deal with it. She was thankful that his mom had the spare room ready for her when they had moved in, she just never took to sleeping in it since she was always with Bakugou. But now, as things were, she had to learn to step on her own. She couldn't rely on Bakugou to hold her every night and hold her hand for everything that was to come. She leaned forward, kissing his head before grabbing her stuff and leaving the room. She could hear the pop of frustration as soon as she closed the door. He was angry at himself but she knew he needed to be free if he was going to pursue his dreams. It still didn't change the hurt and the stinging that pierced her chest as she settled into the other room. Ayako could only hope that he was going to change his mind sooner rather than later. Until then, she'd go to school and live a relatively normal life.

In the other room Bakugou couldn't calm down his frustration. He'd let Ayako go because it wasn't fair to her, in his mind. He was going to get increasingly busier with school and training, not to mention the upcoming school trip to the forest meant they'd be working ten times harder to get stronger. They'd already dealt with real villains and the class needed to be as prepared as possible before they ran into them again. He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, sending out a quick text before fleeing from his room. He couldn't stare at the same four walls all night now that Ayako wasn't in there with him.

* * *

The text chime rang through the quiet room as Venom sat reading her book. Mia glanced from her post on the chair and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her beloved friend. Venom rolled her eyes before picking up the phone to see who was bothering her so late. Her heart skipped at beat at the name, unable to stop the slight reddening of her face. Mia caught the blush and like a little snake, slithered her way next to Venom to get as nosy as she could.

"Well?" Mia leaned in close, but Venom pushed her off.

"If you give me a chance to read the damn thing, I'll tell you." She growled making Mia giggle. Her eyes went over the text quickly. "He wants to meet up with me. That's odd, he's never texted me like this." Mia put her finger to her lip and thought for a moment.

"Something must be wrong. Time for you to look cute and help distract the poor boy." Venom smacked Mia with a pillow.

"I'm not dressing up for him you lunatic. If something is wrong, I'll just listen. Jeez you're so weird." Venom stood up, changing from her pajamas to something a little more appropriate, like a pair of her athletic leggings and a shirt.

"Look, all I'm saying is you know he likes you, why not spice it up at least visually for him?" Mia rolled her way onto the bed, resting her head on her hand as she watched her best friend get ready. "I get he has a girlfriend but c'mon, he'd be crazy to turn you down." Venom rubbed her eyes annoyed at Mia. All that teeny girl could do was think about boys and all the things she could or someone else could do to or with them. She was a lost cause and Venom just chose to ignore her at this point.

"Behave you little fiend, I'll be back in a few." Mia giggled waving Venom off as she stepped out of her dorm. She bounced down the steps and headed out to the UA track where she could see Bakugou was standing. She wondered how long he'd been out there before he texted her. He turned to glance at her as she walked towards him, curiosity taking over her face.

"I needed some air and figured we could kick it since I was around here." She smiled at him and laughed slightly.

"Well, I hope you're okay. It's not like you to ever text me." He didn't say a word, just sat on the grass that overlooked the track and stared up at the stars. Venom moved next to him, sitting closer than she meant to but didn't feel the need to move. "What's going on?" Bakugou was silent for a while making Venom wonder if he just didn't want to talk.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." He mumbled after a bit, catching a quite surprised look from Venom. She didn't want to impose and ask why, though Bakugou probably knew she wanted to know. "I can't concentrate on school with her in the background. If I want to be the best hero, I need to be able to keep looking forward." This was the most thoughtful she'd ever heard Bakugou speak. Venom knew his desire to be the best was strong, but she wondered if maybe his recent stress levels were due to issues at home now.

"That's the shitty thing about being a hero. You don't get the time to be a normal person because you're not normal and your life isn't meant to be." Venom shrugged as Bakugou turned his attention to her. "I mean, I push forward every day, so I don't ever end up back on the streets wondering if I'll ever have a family or friends. I worked hard to get to this point, and I wouldn't want people, especially people I'd have to protect, holding me back from making the best of myself. If it wasn't for Mia, I'd probably still be homeless and looked down on because of the quirk I have. I mean let's be real, who likes spiders?" She laughed, but she was telling the truth. Her whole life people judged and hated her for her quirk. She ended up homeless and alone for a long time before Mia stepped in. "I think you just need to focus on you Katsuki. You have your goals and dreams and you shouldn't let anyone, or anything hold you back." They sat silent for a while as Bakugou processed what she had said.

"I don't like thinking that Ayako was holding me back, but in reality, if I can't focus on what's in front of me, I have no chance at beating anyone to the front line." Venom nodded in agreement, glancing at Bakugou. For such a quick to anger person, she was happy to know he really did process information and think on things.

"I know it sucks right now, but at least you can spread your wings and not stress so hard like you've been doing." He let out a chuckle.

"Yea, I haven't been able to relax in a while." He looked over at Venom with a smirk. She was happy to see him in much better spirits now that he could see that he didn't necessarily make the wrong decision, though only time would tell if that would be true or not. "Thanks, by the way." Venom arched an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment.

"Oh man, Katsuki thanking me? Do you have a fever? Should I call an ambulance?" He laughed and shoved Venom over. "You don't need to thank me, you know. That's what friends are for, right?" She giggled, leaning back up to her spot as Bakugou nodded with the smile still on is face. She liked seeing him smiling, especially since he never really did it at school unless he was fired up. That wasn't a genuine smile though, that was just him being crazy. This here that she was witnessing was a genuine side to Bakugou that made her heart flutter.

It was his arm around her waist that snapped her back to reality. She blushed slightly as he pulled her closer to him before removing his hand. What was that just now? She glanced up at him confused. His answer to the curious look on her face left her with even more questions, but she wasn't about to ask them as his lips met hers. Mia was right, the little leprechaun. Venom wasn't going to pull away either as she allowed him to deepen the kiss a bit more. Was this just a way to relax for what he did tonight or was he doing this because he really did like her?

She wasn't going to find out those answers just yet as his hand grabbed her by the back of the neck, making his intent a little clearer. She could feel the color in her cheeks darkening as the rest of her body heat scorched like a wildfire. She was far beyond caught up in their moment, the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth causing her to lose far too many brain cells. He took her first kiss and she wasn't complaining in the slightest. It took a while before he pulled away, allowing her a little bit of reprieve to catch her breath.

Her eyes caught his and she couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from her. He stared a little bewildered that she just started laughing out of nowhere. She couldn't believe her crush had texted her that night let alone just kissed her. She had to have her head examined to see if all of this was real or not. She finally stopped laughing, putting her hand on his leg and smiling.

"I think you need to go home and sleep before you take advantage of my innocence here."

She needed him to take a step back and really think about what he was doing. As much as she would have loved to jump on him and let him take her, she had to think clearly for the both of them. He had just broken up with his girlfriend not even hours ago, he should be gathering himself and calming down, not reaching out and putting himself I the same position.

"You? Innocent?" He laughed catching a glare from her.

"Yes, much more innocent than you I can assure you of that." His eyebrow arched but she stood before he could say anything. "Go home Katsuki. You can kiss me again another time." She smiled back at him as she left him watching after her at the track. Mia was not going to believe what she was going to tell her. Or maybe she would, considering Mia's favorite words were 'I told you so.'


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologize for the very, very long wait on this story. It is still in progress I promise. 2020 has been all sorts of chaotic but I should be able to be a little more proactive in the coming months. Please enjoy and leave any feedback, I appreciate the comments! _

* * *

It was the morning of the trip to the training grounds. The anticipation in the air was so thick, you would struggle to cut through it. Nonetheless, the students of Class 1-A quietly boarded the bus, ready to train and work harder to be better. Venom sat with her head against the window, her mind racing from the night previous. Bakugou had kissed her and the faint feeling of his lips on hers still was etched in her brain.

When she was in America, she never was regarded by boys. Aside from mostly growing up in the streets, once Mia had Venom live with her, a great many things changed, but school life and boys did not. Boys did not like how intimidating she was nor did they like her creepy quirk. Everyone made fun of her or whispered behind her back, but no one ever confronted her or pulled pranks. They saw her quirk once and it stopped the physical bullying to say the least. A large part of Venom hated herself for the lack of real social experience she had. She would have loved to have friends, go to parties or school dances, meet boys or have a real normal life.

She came to accept that she would never have a normal life. Not while she was working to be a hero and coming to UA meant that she could start fresh and prove to everyone the only people who should fear her were the villains themselves. A fresh start definitely is what she got coming to UA. She had already met many people who welcomed her immediately with no judgement, she trained ridiculously hard with Bakugou constantly that she knew she was getting much better at managing her quirk…and she also developed a crush on the guy and managed to kiss him. All within a few weeks of attending the school. If she could will it, she would not return to America, but at some point, their time would be up at UA and they would have to return.

She was lost in her realm of thoughts that she didn't realize Bakugou had slid into the seat next to her, catching himself a sly grin from Mia in the process. Mia wasn't stupid and loved to play little love games with anyone she could, especially Venom. With much failure in America, her efforts proved to be less futile here at UA. Venom ended up gushing to Mia about her encounter with Bakugou as soon as she stepped through the door and Mia couldn't stop the loud squeal and excited jumping she did. Her best friend deserved love and attention and Bakugou was the perfect guy to handle Venom, in her opinion. Most guys in their American school couldn't handle Venom's dominant and cold nature, but here Bakugou seethed with so much determination and callousness that he didn't give anyone a chance to dominate him in any form, which was perfect for Venom.

Bakugou's hand slid against Venom's thigh just briefly, finally catching the now startled girl's attention. He desperately wanted to know what was going through the girl's mind in that moment. Her brows were furrowed, and she was gone, thousands of miles from that bus for a good bit before he finally distracted her. It didn't look like she was having good thoughts, and part of him wondered if that was due in part to his actions the night before.

Speaking of his actions, Bakugou had sat at that track for hours after Venom had left. His mind was racing and he wasn't even sure what he did was the right thing. He had just broken up with Ayako, who was avoiding him at all costs now, and after mentioning he needed to focus, he was realizing he wasn't focused. He was distracted by the feisty little spider girl who sat beside him. When he had gotten home, even his mom didn't explode once she seen the lost thoughts riddled across his face as he entered. He had been out extremely late and as he approached his room, he could hear the faint sounds of Ayako still crying down the hall. He shattered Ayako's heart into a million pieces and he went out and kissed another girl that very night. Bakugou was hating himself for his actions. He loved Ayako, was he really needing to focus or was he leaving her for someone else rather than his own ambitions? As he stared down at Venom in that moment, his heart still raced. Venom made him nervous, though he'd never admit it. He felt a strong connection with the girl and it was something he couldn't deny. He was more afraid that if he stayed with Ayako, he would shatter her heart by messing up and doing something with Venom should the situation arose and he at least wanted to spare her from being cheated on.

He wasn't above admitting his own desires to himself at least. He knew he wanted Venom in some way, and it was significantly less fair to Ayako if he acted without ending what they had beforehand. At least he could maintain some sort of relationship with Ayako, more likely down the road when wounds healed a bit, that he can say he never betrayed her. He still wasn't happy with what he did to Ayako but at least, should he make any other decisions, he was free to do so without consequence. Venom smirked at him, though she didn't move to get any closer to him. It would be hard to hide on that bus with so many classmates surrounding them that he didn't even bother trying to touch her purposely. As far as his classmates knew, he still had a girlfriend. Bakugou closed his eyes and leaned his head back in his seat.

* * *

Ayako watched helplessly as Bakugou had left the house without so much as a goodbye, his duffle bag packed to the brim and swung around his shoulder. She toyed quietly with her eggs on her plate as the house was ever so lively around her. Bakugou's mom sat down next to her, putting her hand on top of Ayako's and smiled warmly at her.

"He'll come around. He loves you too much not to. Just give him time." Ayako wanted to believe her words, but everything was so fresh that all she could do was smile meekly at Bakugou's mom. His mom wasn't stupid, she had immediately picked up on what happened and checked in with Ayako the same night after Bakugou had gone out. Her words were futile then but Ayako greatly appreciated having his mom there for some time before she finally left Ayako to her own sadness. It felt as if she had a mom again, which didn't help her in her emotional state and only made her cry harder. This moment made her wish she could go to her own home…see all of her siblings and her mom and make things go back to a semi normal state. Still, even though that would not happen, she would not trade Bakugou's family for anything. They kept her sane in these times.

Ayako didn't even finish her breakfast, apologizing as she boxed it up for later before stepping out for some much-needed air. It was summer break and Bakugou was her closest friend, but she needed to get away from the Bakugou household, even for a little while. She walked for a while, heading into town and trying to figure out what it is she wanted to do. Leaving herself to her own thoughts were only making her feelings worse and she could feel the tears welling up again as she walked.

"Ayako?" The familiar voice of Ren stopped Ayako in her tracks. She quickly tried to stifle her tears, plastering a fake smile on and turning towards him. He stood with his friends, who still weren't very fond of Ayako, but all kept quiet as Ren stepped toward her. He was fairly observant enough to tell her eyes were swollen and still red from crying. His brows furrowed and Ayako mentally begged that he wouldn't ask. "Were you crying?" She immediately felt her lip quiver. He had to ask didn't he?

"I've got to go." She mumbled turning quickly and fast walking to gain some distance. It didn't work. She knew better that Ren was persistent. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into him, hugging her tight.

"Look I don't know what's wrong but you don't have to run away from me." His words immediately reminded her of Bakugou and again, the tears began to flow harder. She couldn't take it anymore and just allowed Ren to hold her while she cried. It took some time before she finally calmed down, feeling Ren pulling her in a different direction, she wiped her tears and followed. He pushed her to sit on the sidewalk with him. When she finally looked up at Ren, his deep concern for her made her feel guilty.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have to take care of me like this…" She mumbled, wiping the rest of the tears from her face.

"I really don't mind. Ayako…what happened?" She caught her breath a moment, trying hard again not to cry as she didn't really want to tell him.

"Kacchan broke up with me last night." Her voice was quiet as she fidgeted with her fingers, not looking at Ren anymore. She could feel the anger emitting from his body.

"He what…?" He said through clenched teeth. Ayako didn't repeat herself. She just sat quiet with her deep-set frown. "Why the fuck would he do that?"

"He said he wanted to focus on school and training. He was getting too…distracted by me I guess." Ren's growl was audible enough to startle the passer-byers that were walking behind them, getting them to quickly walk away.

"That's bullshit. How is being with the person you supposedly love 'too distracting'? A hero shouldn't be easily distracted. Having someone he loves enough to protect more than anything should give him more strength and determination." Ayako shrugged, continuing to fidget.

"Maybe he just needs time." She tried to convince herself, though her argument did the opposite for both her and Ren.

"Yea right, that's a bullshit excuse." A few moments of quiet passed before Ayako spoke up again.

"I think there's another girl." Ren's head snapped in Ayako's direction so fast, she was surprised his neck didn't break.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's been training with a new girl at his school…they study together and train all the time. He spends nearly all his time with her. I don't know maybe I'm over thinking things." She began to ramble on but couldn't stop. "He brought her to the house one day and she was so intimidating, like she took one look at me and was completely disgusted in me. When he talks about school, she is always in his conversation…she's incredibly strong and someone he really admires, even if he didn't outright say it. I think he likes her more than he likes me." Her lip was quivering again. Ren was seething mad next to Ayako but he said nothing for a long time, letting Ayako try to calm down.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I don't think Bakugou would like her more than you, but I do think she is a reason why he broke up with you. Maybe he just needs this time to experiment and realize that he really loves you?" Ren didn't want to say this to Ayako, mostly because he didn't believe Bakugou should need to branch out and experiment to see what was in front of him. If it was him, Ren wouldn't let a girl like Ayako go. He fucked up his first chance with her, but this opened up an opportunity for him, to show Ayako she didn't need Bakugou to be happy.

"I just don't understand…if it's for her, then I am glad he broke up with me but why not tell me that? Why make me skeptical, why make me wonder? I can admit that she's better than me, it's clear as day." Ren scoffed disagreeing with her. "It's true, she has a quirk and is extremely strong, and as intimidating as she is, she's gorgeous. I can understand why he'd want her more than me. I'm a quirkless nobody, just a friend from middle school. What is the appeal there?"

"Ayako…you don't need a quirk to be amazing and to be appealing. I find you incredibly attractive and one of the coolest people that I know. I regret hurting you the way I did when we first met. I was so nervous and anxious to have something, anything with you and I fucked up royally. If Bakugou can't see what I see, then it's his loss. I see the value of your worth Ayako…" Ren's words made Ayako's heart clench tightly.

"Ren…thank you. It's nice to hear those words, but it feels like it's just flattery to make me feel better…" Ren's hand grabbed Ayako's chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.

"Then let me prove it to you Ayako. Let me show you how much I care for you. I will do whatever it takes, even if you make me wait years, I will show you with my actions that you don't need him to be happy." Ayako sucked in a quick breath, nervous and overly aware of Ren in that moment. He was extremely cute, and the concern he had on his face was so genuine, she could kiss him…if it wasn't for the situation she was in. She pulled her face from Ren's hand and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Ren…just give me some time. If Bakugou doesn't come around…then I might take you up on that." His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store immediately. "But please, just be my friend for now. I really need a friend." Ren nodded happily and smiled wide.

"I will gladly wait however long you need me to." Ayako let out a small giggle, though her stomach turned quickly as a familiar face came down the street.

"Oh, hey Ayako, how's it going?" Ejiro stood smiling with a small wave.

"I've had better days." Ayako looked down at her feet, not noticing the awkward stare between Ren and Ejiro.

"What's up?" Ejiro's concerned voice made Ayako wince. As much as she liked Ejiro, he reminded her of her time with Bakugou and it made this situation more painful.

"Katsuki Broke up with me." She mumbled, Ejiro's face turning completely surprised.

"That bastard. I'm going to kick is ass." He growled, clenching his fist. "When did he do this? Why? What the fuck is wrong with him?" His outburst made Ayako giggle a little bit. He was always so theatric.

"He's your friend ain't he, why don't you know?" Ren's voice was harsh towards Ejiro.

"I told him he was being stupid lately, but I didn't think he'd break up with Ayako." Ejiro glared at Ren. "C'mon Ayako, lets go have a fun day. Fuck that bastard, I'll kick his ass for you when he gets back."

"Thank you Eji…I just want to relax right now. I am not motivated enough to go do anything but sit here right now." Ejiro's face softened as he approached, putting a hand on Ayako's shoulder as Ren glared daggers the entire time at him.

"Hey…no matter what, I won't pick sides. You're my friend to Ayako. If you need anything just let me know. I'll come over and we can build forts with the twins and play video games. Kacchan doesn't know what he's missing out on, we'll have all the fun without him." Ayako giggled and smiled up at Ejiro, thankful to find real friends in this darkness that surrounded her.

"Fine, the twins have been missing you anyway. You'll have to come over." Ren could barely contain his jealousy for Ejiro in that moment, though with much persistence he managed to not knock the spikey red-haired kid's hand from Ayako's shoulder. He would have to step up his game otherwise this kid was going to mess up all of his plans.

"You know Ayako, we should go to the beach this weekend. I bet you could do with some sun and fun times. You can bring your siblings if you want too, I bet they'd love it." Ren smiled at her, ignoring the slight stare from Ejiro.

"The beach would be loads of fun. Let's go on Saturday!" Ayako grew excited, not realizing the mental battle between the two boys in that moment. For her, this summer could be spent with just friends making new happy memories. They both were right, she didn't need Bakugou to be happy, she just needed good company. She promised Bakugou she would support him and she still would…but maybe separating was for the best. Maybe they both needed this for now. She just hoped it was only temporary.

* * *

Bakugou's text ringtone sounded on the not so quiet bus. He was surprised he even heard it, though as soon as he saw the name he rolled his eyes, opening the text to see what Ejiro wanted.

_Hey dude, I just saw Ayako. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER? She's hanging out with that dude from her school you hate. You're gonna lose her for good you idiot._

Bakugou growled and immediately began texting back.

_It's none of your business. She can do what she wants._

It didn't take long before the next text came through.

_If you really don't care about her at all then you won't mind if I ask her out? _

Bakugou felt the irritation explode inside him. Ejiro was HIS friend why would he do that. He couldn't stop the response.

_I'LL KILL YOU._

He still loved Ayako, it was true, but the thought of his best friend making a move made him seething mad.

_Knew you still loved her dude. I'll make sure this Ren dude doesn't take her before you man up and get her back._

So that's what Ejiro was up to. Bakugou sighed typing his final response before shoving the phone in his pocket and glancing over at Venom. He was being selfish allowing Ejiro to "do what he wants" as he put it in his text. He was keeping Ayako close enough while pursuing Venom. He didn't know what he wanted and he knew it was messed up of him, but he wasn't ready to fully let go of Ayako, not until he knew for sure if Venom is what he wanted. Venom's head startled Bakugou as she had fallen asleep, her head sliding onto his shoulder. Her hair smelled incredibly good, almost intoxicating as he breathed in, trying to resist touching her in any way. He was in a rock and a hard place with these two women, but in that moment he definitely want Venom.

Part of him wondered if this was just physical attraction that he had for her, though the more that he thought about it, he wondered if maybe it was more than that. He loved fighting her and training with her, he enjoyed their study time and the conversations that they did have…he did like her. He liked her a lot and he couldn't help the urge to see where things could go with them.

"Isn't that just cute." Mia peered over her seat, teasing Bakugou who just glared up at her. "She must trust you quite a bit to let herself fall asleep on you."

"Shut up." Bakugou looked away from the little instigator, but he was happy if what she said was true. Did Venom trust him?

"Don't hurt her Ka..tsu…ki…otheriwise I might have to kill you." The sweet voice from Mia rang. Bakugou didn't argue, though he did glance at the girl as she slid back down into her seat. He already hurt Ayako…would he end up hurting Venom should he decide not to proceed with her? It made him uncomfortable to think about, though as he wracked his brain, he was certain of one thing. He would make Venom his, even if it was just physically for a time before he ultimately decided anything.

When the bus stopped for a break, Bakugou waited for the others to leave the bus, biding his time for a bit before he woke Venom. His teacher glanced over, noticing the sleeping girl, not bothering to ask why Bakugou still sat in his seat. With the bus empty, Bakugou allowed himself to finally touch Venom. He had limited time so he wasn't going to be able to get away with much, though his hand slid over Ayako's thigh. He squeezed gently, catching the brief quiet moan from the sleeping girl. A smirk played across his face as he gently massaged her thigh, seeing how much he could get away with before she woke up. He slowly massaged his way up, listening to the now uneven breathing of Venom as he slid his hand just to the cusp of her shorts. He wondered if she would allow him farther, testing the boundary just a little and sliding his fingers up her thigh slightly just under her shorts.

Venom awoke with a gasp, grabbing Bakugou's wrist quickly, stopping him from moving any further north. She glared up at the wicked smile that was plastered to his face, throwing his hand from her leg and smacking him hard in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled, though even she couldn't deny the arousal she had for him.

"You were sleeping, I figured it'd be a good way to wake up." He shrugged, standing up from his seat and stretching.

"I told you that you could kiss me another time, not … that." Her face was flustered as she stood up, trying to push past him. He was quick to grab her and pull her backwards, pressing their bodies close.

"I can't help myself with you." As weak in the knees as his comment made her, she quickly composed herself, pulling away from him and laughing.

"Learn some self-control Katsuki. I'm not your girlfriend, you can't just take what you want when you want it." Before he could reply, she hopped off the bus and headed to where Mia stood smiling ear to ear.

"So…how was you nap?" Mia giggled.

"Rudely interrupted." Mia rolled her eyes, leaning close to Venom so only the two girls could talk privately.

"How'd he wake you up?" Venom blushed deep crimson catching a giggle from Mia. "Oh, he's handsy is he?" Venom didn't respond though she knew Mia understood completely. "You should've let him continue whatever it is he was doing. I bet you'd be in a much better mood." Venom rolled her eyes, stealing Mia's Calpico from her hands and taking a quick drink. She had never been in any position like that with a boy before, and just the thought had her utterly flustered. She wouldn't admit it to Mia that she had thought about it frequently, having Bakugou's hands all over her, but it only made her anxiety soar.

"He's ridiculous." She mumbled shifting uncomfortably.

"You know, I don't see class 1-B here, I thought they were supposed to be with us?" Momo's voice rang from the students, thankfully breaking Venom's attention from Mia and thoughts of Bakugou. She was right, Class 1-B was nowhere to be found. Two females appeared, walking towards the group and introducing themselves. Venom had a hard time concentrating as they explained they were part of the Hero Team called The Pussycats.

Her eyes drifted to the side and caught sight of Bakugou standing with his usual stand-offish attitude and annoyed face. She glanced back at the females, trying to understand the objectives to the day as they spoke. Apparently, they were supposed to reach the base of the mountain by 12:30 or they wouldn't be served lunch. Mia almost whined out loud at the thought of no lunch. Something was fishy though. Venom quickly realized, as did much of the class, that this was their destination and they were already being tested. One of the Pussycats used her quirk and created a landslide, causing a lot of screaming and yelling as the class was pushed farther down the mountain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bakugou yelled as the landslide finally stopped. They were extremely far away from the base of the mountain now, which meant they had to work their way through the forest to get to the camp.

"Calm down. Temper tantrums will only make this harder." Mia teased catching a tongue lashing from Bakugou who did not like being told he was having a tantrum. Venom knew something was off and started to try and concentrate on what she was feeling. This was a test; it wasn't going to be all that easy to get up the mountain. As if she couldn't have predicted it any better, a giant beast appeared. As if any of them needed to be told, Todoroki, Midoriya, Bakugou, Lida and Venom shot forward quickly nullifying the beast with all of their quirks. Training as often as she did with Bakugou made Venom thankful that she was able to react faster.

"We need to be careful, there could be a lot more of these on the way." Midoriya mentioned and the class agreed to stick together as they trekked the mountain side. Everyone made it a point to utilize their quirks to get up the mountain. Only none of them were prepared for the fact that they would be working for so long, eight hours as a matter of fact, to get to their destination. The whole class concentrated hard and no one was talking much as they jumped into their test with as much determination as they could muster.

8 hours later

"I'm soooooo hungry oh my god…" Mia whined collapsing on the floor of the base camp cabin. Everyone was exhausted and tired. Venom would prefer a bath over anything else. The amount of sweat and dirt on everyone made her a little grossed out. She needed to shower and shower soon. One of the Pussycats stepped forward and smiled at the class. Her name was Pixie-Bob if Venom remembered correctly.

"Great job you guys for getting to the base quicker than expected. Those of you who took down the clay beast I created; you were excellent! Great Job."

"You guys go get your luggage off the bus and take it to your rooms. You will have dinner and can go relax in the baths after dinner. Relax while you can tonight, your training starts tomorrow." Their teacher stated. The class was grateful, most of the class taking this opportunity to head out to the busses and grab their belongings.

"Oh, excuse me." Venom stated, accidently running into Shoto Todoroki as they both reached for their bags at the same time.

"No that was my fault, you go first." Venom smiled at the boy before grabbing her bag first and moving out of his way. She had to admit, he was pretty cute, even though they had never really spoken more than a few words to each other.

"You know, your quirk is pretty awesome. For a while I was wanting to train with you, but I got stuck with Bakugou over there." Venom joked getting a riled up Bakugou immediately at her side.

"WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?" He growled, making Venom laugh.

"Well, if you want a real fight, let me know, I don't mind training with you." Todoroki's voice was calm but she could hear the dig against Bakugou clear as day.

"Good to know, I might take you up on that offer. I can only learn so much from this one-trick pony." Venom teased again.

"I'll fucking show you one trick…" Bakugou growled getting in Venom's face, a wide smirk plastered on his own.

"I'm sure you will." Venom teased, patting his shoulder and even getting the smallest of chuckles from Todoroki as they walked inside and headed to their rooms. As she set her bag down on her bed and began opening it, the sound of her door closing made her turn around curiously. Bakugou stepped forward angrily, taking advantage at everyone staying in their rooms to confront Venom for her sarcasm.

"Don't train with him." Venom scoffed and laughed.

"Why not? Will you be jealous?" Bakugou grit his teeth as he got irritable.

"I'm not fucking jealous of that icy-hot bastard."

"Are you sure?" She smirked, crossing her arms and enjoying teasing him. Bakugou was now nose to nose with Venom, his frustration getting the best of him.

"I won't allow him to touch you." Venom arched an eyebrow, pushing Bakugou back slightly. He was oddly protective with her. She wasn't his girlfriend, so he didn't get to decide who touched her or how.

"That's not your choice now, Katsuki." Her voice became oddly sweet as she said it, "I'm not yours to do with what you want or make any demands. I may like you, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Bakugou refused to be pushed away, instead he grabbed her pulling her close as he could, taking her lips with his roughly. He wasn't going to be outdone by anyone, nor would he give Venom the chance to think about anyone else, even just for training. He was going to be as selfish as he could with her, especially during heir training camp.

Venom couldn't even fight back as Bakugou's intent was clear as day. Her head clouded immediately as he deepened the kiss, and she allowed him. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved it when he made her feel this way. She loved having her head dizzy with desire as his hands squeezed her close and his tongue dominated hers. She couldn't stop the slight moan that escaped her lips as his hands grabbed her ass roughly, pushing her towards the bed. He roughly pushed her bag to the floor, giving the two of them more room as he climbed above her, not breaking the kiss once. She was drunk on him and he wasn't going to let her get away from this feeling. His hands travelled up her sides and up to her shirt, sliding underneath and taking advantage of Venom's willingness now to allow his hands on her.

She moaned against Bakugou's lips, pushing herself against his hands desperately seeking his attention. She was nervous under his touch, but his kiss was so overwhelming that she couldn't fight it. She let her fingers slide through his hair, helping herself to the taste of Bakugou's tongue against hers. She gasped as his hands pushed her bra up and he began to squeeze and grope at her chest. For Bakugou, he was taking in every curve Venom had. She was not like Ayako, she was curvier and her breasts filled his hands much more. He didn't intend to compare the two, but in that moment he was very much enjoying Venom's reactions to his hands.

It was then he broke the kiss, sitting up and practically ripping her shirt and bra over her head, relishing in the view below. Venom blushed like crazy but rather than cover her chest, she watched with a smirk through her partially closed eyes as Bakugou leaned forward, taking her breast in his mouth, biting and teasing at the nipple as his hand gripped and groped the other. Her head was reeling from is touch. She couldn't do anything to stop him in that moment, she wanted to fight it and make him work for it but the more he touched the more helpless to the gnawing feeling of needing his touch on her skin.

As he switched his attention to her other breast, rather than allow his hand to play with the other, his hand slipped lower beneath her shorts. It was in that moment that Venom's heightened awareness of his touch practically slapped her in the face. His fingers danced south and in a quick moment, he was pushing them inside of her. She couldn't stop the loud gasp and moan that followed. She never felt anything like this before and the feeling was etching itself into her memory. She wanted him more than she wanted to admit, and the two were so lost in their moment that neither caught the sound of Mia stepping into the room.

"You know," She started, both Bakugou and Venom panicking and jumping away from each other. She giggled as Venom covered her chest. "You two should be very happy that it is me right now and no one else that interrupted you."

"Get out!" Bakugou growled, trying not to yell in fear that they'd get caught by more than just Mia.

"Can't do that love. As much as I want you two to please, continue, I'm the only one standing in between the teacher and you guys getting caught. We have to head to dinner now, all of us, so calm yourselves down and let's go eat. You don't have nearly the time to do anything else without suspicion."

"At least turn around please!" Venom whined, desperate to get a shirt on. Mia giggled and turned around, allowing Venom to get her bra and shirt on. Bakugou's staring didn't go unnoticed as she shot a glare over to him.

"What was that about me not getting what I want?" He smirked devilishly at her. Her eyes flared angrily as she connected her fist with the side of his head before standing up and stomping to the door as Bakugou yelled angrily from the floor before picking himself up and following angrily.

"Don't forget I allowed you to get that far. Sounds like next time you won't be so lucky." She retorted crossing her arms and keeping her back to him.

"You two are already the cutest couple." Mia cooed catching an icy glare from Venom.

"He wishes." Venom growled shoving her way past Mia and heading for the dining area. Mia could only giggle as she watched her best friend becoming a woman, watching the guy helping her push past her as well and head for food. This was good, everything would be coming into place. Pretty soon, she would be making her own move with her own interest.


End file.
